Strangetown
by Seireina
Summary: When her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and she can't leave until it's fixed, she curses her bad luck. But after a series of mysterious murders and unsolved mysteries take place, could it be more than her luck? Rated M
1. An unfortunate break down

The sun had set just a few minutes ago and yet it seemed like it was midnight in the desert. It was hard to see even with the car lights on. It was even more difficult to find her way since there was no road. She had been lost for hours in the middle of nowhere, but there was no going back. It was known that in the desert there was no road and that to get to Pleasantview, she needed to go through it. Anyone else in her position would have been worried but not her. All she could think off was that she could design a road to go through the desert, since she had her civil engineering degree, so it wouldn't be such a task crossing it.

But her passion was buildings. That's why she was on her way to Pleasantview. They had been discussing plans for a new gym to be built over a year now and finally the decision had been made. She was one of the architects and had to be there in time to assist with the blueprints. A dream come true. At only 24 she was taking part in a big project like this one, a great way to get started. If she got through the desert that, would be. Till now things weren't looking good. Already having lost the map in all that junk in her car, all she had to follow was her instinct, and that wasn't very accurate. It was already dark and soon she would have to stop and spend the night somewhere. It's not good though when the car makes that decision for you.

Suddenly, a bang was heard and Mika Ishida, the aspiring architect lost control of her car. Speeding up to 80 miles an hour, it started going in all different directions as if it was a crazy roller coaster ride, hitting every cactus it found on its way. Having been thrown back from the impact, Mika tried to regain her composure. The steering wheel was spinning non-stop, making it impossible to catch. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it and the circulation in her legs had been cut. Being more frightened than she had ever been in her 24-year long life that was about to end, she started screaming. The car was getting closer and closer to those huge beastlike rocks ready to crash. She shut her eyes and held onto her seat tight waiting for the impact that was soon to come. Inside her she was praying for the car to stop its crazy incontrollable route. She then felt the car going upwards and immediately opened her eyes. All she had time to see were a few small buildings with their lights on before she crashed into a railing overlooking a big piece of land. Her body was jerked forward into the steering wheel but was caught before her face connected the wheel by the airbag. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as if trying to run away and she was shaking slightly. She pushed the airbag out of the way and sat back to take a few moments to catch her breath.

So many things were running through her mind. What happened, where is she, is she alive, is the car ok. At the last thought she jumped out of the car, adrenaline still pumping through her veins, to asses the damage.

The front of the car was completely destroyed and smoke was coming out of it. One of the back doors was missing and the whole car was full of scratches, most of the paint was gone and it appeared to be black rather than blue, its original colour. The tires where all flat and the front right wheel was gone. There was a bit of fire coming out of the back of the car and most of the windows where broken. It was a miracle she had survived. Feeling something trickle down her face, she raised her hand to wipe it off. She glanced at the liquid substance in her hand and immediately realized what it was.

- Blood!

Her eyes were fixed upon the crimson coloured liquid in her hand, allowing the old man with the water hose to go unnoticed until he started throwing water on the fire, which caused Mika to snap back into reality. She turned her head around quickly to face him.

He looked like he was about seventy years old with white hair and wrinkly skin. He was wearing a denim suit that you'd normally see on a farmer and a cap that hid his eyes.

-Your car seems to have a problem.

Mika was slightly puzzled by the comment and wondered if the man was joking.

-What was your first clue?

The man stepped in closer and examined the cars scratches.

-It's a wonder you came out of this with all your limbs. You must have a guardian angel.

-If I had one, why did this happen?

The old man looked at Mika questionably.

-Well, even so there's no way you're setting off today, if that's what you want. You'll need to spend your night here. We do have a hotel, nothing fancy, well to be honest it's a dump but they do have beds. I think.

Mika couldn't believe it. She was literally, in the middle of nowhere, her car damaged severally and had to spend her night in a completely remote town in some cheap hotel when she was suppose to be in Pleasantview where she had a booking for a hotel, paid and all. She couldn't afford to waste time like that.

-Aren't there any buses or anything passing by here going to Pleasantview?

-The only thing that passes by here once in a while, are tumbleweeds and we've had a long time to see those too. Sorry, am afraid you're stuck here until your car is repaired. If it can be repaired.

No way could this be happening! It must be a dream! Anything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong and even worse.

-I can't stay here! I need to be in Pleasantview before morning! cried Mika.

- Nothing I can do about it. I'll try to repair your car so can leave as soon as possible. Sorry, it can't be tomorrow morning. It's not even definite that the damages are repairable. The car was on fire just a minute ago for goodness sakes!

She looked down at the ground feeling defeated and helpless. She felt as if she was locked up in prison, not being able to go anywhere, trapped. There was no other choice left.

-What should I do? she asked, facing the man in front of her.

-I suggest you check into the hotel and stay there till you're ready to go. I'll see what I can do about your car, but I'm not promising anything. Oh, and by the way, tell them that Jebediah said hi. I like to get my name around.

Mika took whatever luggage was unharmed out of her now completely destroyed car and walked towards the hotel. It was exactly behind them and pretty easy to miss. It blended in perfectly with the rest of the buildings, save for a big, blue, lit up sign, like the traffic ones that depicted a person in a bed. The only indication that the building was a hotel.


	2. Stranded

Carrying the leftovers of her belongings she walked into the hotel through the old mahogany door. The minute she opened it, a smell of mold and closure filled her nostrils. It was pitch black and she couldn't see beyond her nose. She flicked her eyes many times to get them adjusted to the dark but it made no difference. Suddenly, she jumped when she heard snoring coming from her right. She immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter which was kept in there for emergencies, _(f.e. lighting the candles on a birthday cake) _and looked in the direction of the sound. A fairly young man dressed in blue and wearing a matching hat was sprawled on the reception desk, fast asleep, snoring loudly. Mika didn't know if she should wake him up or not. She was hesitant since it could be a very awkward situation, but "_what the hell",_ she thought. She reached her hand out to shake him awake, but just before she even touched him, he woke up. Once he noticed Mika's presence, he immediately sat up straight and put on his business face.

-Welcome to Strangetown Hotel, the best accommodation in…..oh never mind, it's not like I'm getting paid anyway, said the strange man with a clear British accent.

-What?

-Yup, you heard right! The hotel manager died last week and left the hotel in chaos. In addition to that, we don't have burial ground to bury the corpse!

Mika just stared at the receptionist speechless, trying to understand all that she had just heard. Hotel manager, died, hotel in chaos, nowhere to bury him.

-So you have no hotel manager?

-No, but it doesn't make much of a difference. The place was a mess even before he was killed.

If Mika thought things were strange before, she now realized she had seen nothing.

-Ok, so you're telling me the hotel manager was killed, right? Was it in here, here were you host many people everyday? Here were people come to seek safety…

-Oh, I see your point, you're worried that if the manager was killed in the hotel it's not safe! You may worry not, my dear, I don't think the killer will be striking anytime soon. You see, Mr. Specter was a very depressed man, unsatisfied with life, so he committed suicide.

Suddenly, the hotel appeared to be about 10 times spookier. The knowledge that someone had willingly ended their life in here was creepy to say the least and even worse, she had to stay there.

-Seriously?

The receptionist gave her a puzzled look.

-Yes, why? Oh, by the way, what's your name?

-Mika Ishida.

-What a name! How do you pronounce that?

-Well first, "mi" as in "meet" and "ka" as in….. oh forget it.

The man opened a small cabinet on the wall and pulled out a key with a tag on it to hand it on to Mika.

-Here you go. Room 127. It's on the first floor, second door on the right. It's got the number 127 on it. I still don't understand why the rooms have names consisting of three-digit numbers when in fact we only have 5 of them. Oh well, I guess it's one of those things.

Mika took the key and was ready to head for the room when she realized that she couldn't see were they were in the dark. The receptionist seemed to notice this and advised her likewise.

-As you see….or don't see I should say, we've been experiencing problems with the electricity. I think there may be a problem with the…um…the...you know electrical stuff! Call Trishtan Legend if you need the light, he'll know what to do. I'm going to take a nap now. Feel free to wake me up if you need anything. At Strangetown Hotel our service is the best….we take care of everything…zzZZZzzz..for….zz you…zZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz…

-Wait, who's Christian...or whatever the name, what's the number?

-zZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz…

The receptionist was already in a deep sleep and paid no attention to his surroundings. Mika stood in front of the desk, all her belongings in her hands and a key to a hotel room she couldn't get to and only information a name of a person that could help which she couldn't pronounce nor did remember that moment. She carefully, placed everything she was holding on the floor and gently shook the receptionists shoulder. All she got in response was a grunt. She shook harder. This time the man seemed to move but Mika couldn't be sure he had woken up since it was too dark to see. Once again she reached into her pocket to retrieve to lighter, but before she managed to, she was interrupted by the now wide-awake receptionist.

-Hh uh ...oh welcome to Strangetown Ho…oh it's you… How may I help you?

-Um, what is Trish... uh Mr. Legends phone number?

-Oh that! It's in the phone book; here you go check on the letter L and…ohh oops! I think I knocked something, some papers…

Mika finally pulled out the lighter and crouched over to see what had been knocked while the man was on all fours trying to tidy the mess up. A pile of white envelopes was scattered all over the floor. Mika hesitantly picked one up to see who had sent the letters.

-SunsetValley Electrical Company..?

The receptionist looked at Mika with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He glanced at the letter she was holding and laughed nervously.

-Ha ha, I hadn't thought of that... I just assumed the electrical um stuff, was damaged. I can't believe we forgot to pay the bills!

-Seems like your boss left a lot of unfinished business behind.

-Yeah, so, what do we do?

-I don't know…

The hotel door opened wide and a fairly tall man appeared.

-Did anyone ask for Trishtan Legend?


	3. Crushes and new career prospects

The man walked inside the hotel, the light from outside disappearing behind him as he walked deeper into the darkness of the hotel. Mika couldn't see him at all, until he pulled out torch and tuned it on so the small hotel lobby was lighted up and most of it could be seen. The walls were wooden and had patterns sculpted on them so they looked like posh wardrobe doors. The floor was marble, mostly black and white creating a chess-like pattern. It reflected light perfectly and at the spots where the light from the torch was directly hitting it looked like a mirror. Looking around the room, Mika distinguished a few arm chairs and a dark mahogany table opposite the reception desk. The chairs were crimson-coloured and looked like they were antiques, as did the small table in front of them. To her left, opposite the main entrance was the staircase. It had stairs on both sides that led up to what looked like a lift.

When Mika finished studying the room, she turned to face Trishtan. The first thing she noticed was his blond hair. It was mid length, slightly brushing over his shoulders. On his handsome face there was a blond moustache to match his hair. The most striking feature though, was his eyes. They were big, brown and full of life and energy. They looked like deep pools you could get lost in. In general, he was well-built and looked fairly muscular under his green shirt. Mika realized she was staring and immediately stood up, looking away.

-Hi, so I guess you're….um Trishan Legend?

-Trishtan, whispered the receptionist who was still on the floor picking up the bills.

-Yeah, just call me Trishtan. What would your name be, my fair lady? said Trishtan with a cheesy smile.

Mika felt her cheeks burning up a little and tried not to look directly at the charming grin to prevent a forming blush. A row of bright white teeth that would be blinding if they were seen in the sunlight.

-Mika.

Trishtan's smile only seemed to grow wider.

-What a wonderful name that is!

Mika felt a smile form on her own lips almost automatically. Damn, smiling was indeed contagious!

-Thanks. Yours isn't bad either.

The receptionist who had just got up and was checking the rest of the mail, laughed quietly. Mika heard him and quickly turned around to glare at him. Once she did so, he hushed, only a slight hint of a smirk left on his face.

-Um so, what are we going to do about the electricity?

-Oh, don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. I'll go check the fuse box….

-Actually, we know what the problem is. The bills haven't been paid.

Trishtan looked at Mika puzzled.

-Well if there's no technical problem, why am I here?

-Oh yes, I wanted to ask you that. How did you come here even though we hadn't called you?

The blond man looked at Mika, his eyes smiling.

-Old story that one. When I was a kid, I fell on an electrical fence and got electrocuted. Since then, I can always tell when someone's in need.

The story sounded too –_(fill in appropriate word)_ – to be true, but he had come to them when they were in need, so there was no other choice left other than to believe him. On a second thought however, the problem didn't require a technician, so why did he appear?

-Oh but wait a minute. If that's so, and the problem turned out to be this simple, why did you come?

-Well, I can sense when someone's in need, not whether it's serious or not. Even so, you're still in need. The power isn't back on, is it yet? You need someone to take the bills to the Town's Hall.

-Oh no don't worry about that I can…you have a Town's Hall here?

-Yes? Every self respecting town in the middle of the desert has one. Hand me over those bills, I'll take them there. The power should come back on in a few minutes.

-Thanks very much. Sorry for the trouble.

Trishtan turned around as he was walking towards the exit and gave one of those heart-melting smiles of his.

-Don't worry about it

Mika watched as her "savior" walked out of the door, a subtle smile forming on her lips.

-Well well, look who's in love! said the reception boy with a foxy grin on his face.

-Stop it! It's not like that, I've got a boyfriend!

Mika felt flushed, not only from her embarrassment but from remembering her boyfriend.

-A boyfriend? Then why were you flirting with Trishtan so intensely?

-I wasn't...ok maybe a little. So what, it's not like I cheated, I was just socializing, answered Mika, feeling embarrassed that her connection with Trishtan was so obvious.

Indeed, it was intense. She had been with her boyfriend, Keane for over a year and they were pretty much in love with each other. However, lately she had been having second thoughts about their relationship. They had been together for a long time and it was getting kind of boring. Also Keane was becoming more and more distant, or so it seemed. She still loved him very much, but that was insufficient. She needed something new, something exciting. Trishtan seemed to have all that and also a very warm and loving heart. Was it time for a change?

She snapped out of her thoughts when the lights suddenly came on. That was when she got a good look of the room and gasped. Most of the floor was covered with piles of dust and the only furniture that was in the room looked like it was eaten by moths. The source of the light, a crystal chandelier, if you could call it that since most of the crystals were missing, had spider webs hanging from it. In other words, the place was a dump. Jebediah was right. Speak of the devil, said man appeared, next to him a taller man with dark skin and hair wearing a formal red suit.

-At last some light in this place! And how long has it been since it was last cleaned?

Loud snoring was heard from the reception desk. Everyone turned to see. Obviously the reception boy was overwhelmed by all that work after so much time of doing nothing and had nodded off again. Next, everyone turned to look at Mika.

-Who is this lady? asked the darker man in the suit.

-I dunno, some kid that had a car crash and had to stay here till the car is fixed. Oh, by the way, I had a look at your car kid, and it's not looking good. I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay here longer.

Immediately, she felt her eyes welling up and blinked to hold back the tears. She was never going to get to Pleasantview in time. She had to forget it and move on. Maybe she could take part in the next big project.

-What is your name, miss? asked the younger man of the two.

-Mika. Mika Ishida.

The man held his hand out to shake hands with her.

-I'm Honest Jackson, mayor of Strangetown. Nice to meet you!

-Nice to meet you too, I think I'll go to my room now, it's been a long day.

Mika picked up her stuff and headed upstairs, when the mayor started talking to her.

-The manager of this hotel has passed away, right? And you are going to be here for a long time. So how about you become the new manager of the hotel?

She immediately froze in her footsteps and her mind started racing, trying to understand what she had just heard. Become manager of hotel in the middle of nowhere. Ok. That much she got. Slowly she turned around to face the two men who both seemed to like that idea.

-What?

-Yes, it would be perfect! We need someone to take over the hotel, but no one is available and now since you are going to be here for a while, you could fill in the position!

-He's right kid. It'd be better than sitting around and waiting, plus you'd get paid for it. Just staying here would cost you but as manager, you get the manager's suite which is free and get paid. All you have to do is take care of things around the hotel which is easy since no one ever comes. What do you say?

Becoming manager of some old hotel which no one visits was not in her immediate plans, but they did have a point. Once her car was ready, she could just leave and never come back.

-I'm not sure but I could like take a 3-day trial to see how I cope and then decide…

-Great! We've got a new manager! The receptionist will give you the keys to everything and you are ready to go! If you need anything repairing, call Trishtan and he should be there in an instant. Any questions?

-No, but…

-Great! That's settled! exclaimed the mayor happily.

-WAIT! shouted Mika out loud, furious with the situation.

Although it seemed like a good idea, temporarily of course, the certainty of the mayor and the old man was frightening. She had not fully agreed and they were already talking as if they had found a permanent manager, which was clearly not the case.

-I didn't even agree completely and you're acting as if you've solved all the problems! Keep looking; I'm not staying here for long!

The two men looked apologetic, especially mayor Jackson who spoke first.

-My apologies miss. We didn't mean to sound so eager. It's just that it's been a huge loss for everyone, personal and it's been very bad for the business. This hotel was the main source of income, if not the only. Now, we are lost. As it is known, we aren't the wealthiest town and people only come here to look for aliens and ghosts.

Something in her head told her to run away, miles away.

-Aliens? Ghosts?

The mayor seemed to understand her concern.

-Oh, I didn't mean to make it sound that bad! You know the things they say about Strangetown, the mysteries, the aliens. All that stuff. It's probably why it isn't like Pleasantview here. That and the fact that the town is located in the desert!

-Well, why is it located in the desert?

The old farmer, who had been quiet for a while, finally spoke.

-No one knows how old our town is, only that it has a long history. No one knows who founded it or why, only that this is where it has always been.

The girl had no intension of learning the history of the place nor was interested in doing so. All she wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible. It was a fact that Strangetown was an extremely remote town, which was maybe one of the reasons it was in such a mess. That and the really bad economic situation, the natural disasters and unbearable weather conditions, made it a place where only the really brave would want to live. And even they were a danger. Mad scientists, crazy truth seekers, ghost busters and most of all, curious people who did more than just wonder whether there's life beyond Earth. The place screamed DANGER and anyone with a brain in their heads would stay as further away as they could. But not Mika. She kept cursing herself mentally for getting into such trouble and proving herself that she really was what many people thought:

Stupid.

-So miss Ishida, I've got to go now, you are welcome to stay in Strangetown as long as you like as hotel manager. Charles will show you the manager's suite. Have a nice stay! CHARLES!

She almost dropped her luggage from the surprise, when the mayor shouted at the reception desk behind her. She quickly turned around to see a very anxious and slightly shocked from the unexpected awakening receptionist, who was obviously named Charles. The mayor and the farmer were already gone.

-Oh! Oh….yes! Um...welcome to….ah it's still you!

-Yes, Mr. Jackson told me that you'd show me the manager's suite.

-Sure, come with me.

The blond man stood up from the desk, obviously dopy from sleeping and a bit annoyed from the rude awakening. He went towards the stairs, Mika following, but suddenly made a right turn to what seemed to be a small corridor, at the end of which was a big, wooden door. Charles stopped in front of it, pulled out a set of keys and handed it over to her.

-The silver rusty ones with the tag are for this room here. As you may have guessed, this is the manager's suite. Have a nice stay! Should you need anything, I'll be at the desk.

Charles turned away to leave, but after only a few steps he stopped to say something.

-Also, feel free to visit the saloon opposite the hotel. We do have a bar here, but….well, let's just say it's not up to much.

And with that, he went back to the desk "_to take another nap_", thought Mika. She unlocked the door and walked into the manager's suite and thought that she should have asked if the suicide had taken place in there. The door creaked as it opened, revealing a quite spacious but badly decorated room. The furniture was similar to that of the lobby, old and dark-coloured. The walls were covered with tacky and dated wallpaper, which was ripped at some points. There was also a noticeable amount of dust on every surface. The whole room was dark, the only light, hanging from the ceiling, being very dim. At the left of the room, behind the seemingly flimsy bed, there were huge windows as big as doors, but unfortunately they were all sealed with wood and curtains hid any possible view. The previous manager must have highly appreciated privacy. And darkness.

"If this is the manager's room, I surely don't want to know what the other rooms are like!"

She threw her stuff on the floor close to the door and went towards the bathroom. It looked more like a cubicle, not only size wise, but generally, the state of it. It included a plain sink which looked broken, no cabinet, a pretty disgusting toilet and a shower that looked more like a glass box, definitely not for claustrophobics. There was a small mirror on the old tiled wall above the sink. She stepped in front of it and stared blankly at her reflection. The most striking feature of hers was her hair. It was dyed a vibrant shade of blue. Yes, blue. She didn't know why, but she always seemed to like anything different. It was maybe her rebellious nature that pushed her to be different from the rest. Not that it was difficult to her. She was one of the few Asian students at her college and now one of the few Asians in Riverview. She was proud of her Japanese heritage and the unique features she had because of it. Her eyes were bigger and slightly more slanted than most people, her nose small and in perfect proportion with the rest of her face. Her lips were thin, thinner that she would like them to be. All in all, her face was pretty, but her hair drew all the attention from it. Probably the reason she chose that colour. She was considered beautiful and blue hair wasn't something a beautiful person normally had. That colour was her message to society. It said "_I don't need to have normal-coloured hair to be pretty. I'm pretty in my own way_". While looking in the mirror, she inspected her hair closer. Her roots were black. It needed dying.

-Yes, cause blue dye is everywhere in this town, she said with a sigh. Just another thing to worry about.

She then opened her suitcase and pulled out her nightwear to get ready to go to bed. Sleep was absolutely necessary at this point.


	4. Girl's night out

The moment her head hit the pillow, she realized it would be one of those nights. Those nights were no matter how tired she was she just couldn't fall asleep. It was normally before an important test or when there was a big project she was taking part in. She really hated insomnia. She didn't suffer from it on a regular basis, but the nights that she did, it was unbearable. Mostly because her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. Her mind kept going over and over whatever bugged her and reminded her of whatever she was trying to forget. It always seemed to strike the nights she really needed sleep, even if that was just to get away from her problems for a while. She didn't even want to know about the great job opportunity she would have to miss because of her old, useless car. As silly as it seemed, even to her, there really was no way, other than walking, to get to Pleasantview or any place for that matter, from Strangetown.

The place was completely secluded and nothing passed by, not a bus, not a train, nothing. Only idiots like her that happened to be lost. There was no airport and even if there was Mika seriously doubted that there would be any flights, either coming in or going out. People had more sense than that. Whoever was out of Strangetown, stayed away from Strangetown and whoever was in Strangetown probably wasn't able to go anywhere else; not in the state of mind they must have been in to choose to live there. Even islands were more connected to the mainland. They had boats coming and going from them and actually had phone reception. That's right, in Strangetown cell phones were completely useless. For some reason there was no signal and things like mobiles, radios and things that function like that, didn't work. People said that it was because of the electromagnetic field in the town that was a gate to another dimension or that it was because of the aliens that were trying to invade the town and other crazy stuff like that. It wasn't called Strangetown for nothing.

True, some of the wackiest things did happen here, but the people didn't seem to be any better. Proof for that were the people Mika had met while in town. The one that was closest to normal was Charles, the receptionist. All the others had something seriously strange about them. Mayor Jackson must have been either really insane either a really bad politician to have chosen to run in the elections in this town. Jebediah was….well, there was something weird about him, not anything specific, generally he seemed weird, the way he walked, the way he talked, many things. As for Trishtan, Trishtan was just to perfect to be true! Of course he had that weird "gift", being able to tell when someone needed him. Spooky, but SO convenient! That only made him even more perfect! He was more handsome than anyone and so nice, so kind, so….It was hard to find words to describe him. On a second thought, Mika realized that the only odd thing about him was that sixth sense. Other than that he was perfectly normal. Perfectly!

After about an hour alone with her thoughts, desperately trying to fall asleep, she decided that there was no use in just lying there and waiting. It was most likely that she wouldn't get to sleep at all until 5 later hours or so, so she hopped out of bed and grabbed a long, black jacket from her suitcase, wore it over her pajamas (they looked more like clothes anyway) and decided to hit town. When she reached the door, she had already buttoned her jacket all the way to the top, so that it looked more like a long-sleeved dress. She slipped the key to the room in her pocket and walked out.

The lobby was dark and Charles was nowhere to be seen. The only light in the room was coming from a wide glass door under the stairs, exactly opposite the main entrance. She followed the reflection of the light that reached up until the door. The second she opened it, she was overwhelmed by the cool, fresh air of the night. She closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe it in, enjoying the clean air of the outdoors. It was surprisingly cold too, considering the town was located in a desert.

Once she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a small wooden building that looked like a hut and was exactly opposite of where she was standing. At the top of the door it had a big sign that had "SALOON" written on it in big, obvious letters. The door was one of those western style doors that resembled a window rather than a door. Mika got closer and could now hear the music coming from inside ever so slightly. Figures were visible from the small windows and they appeared to be dancing. They must have been having a good time in there.

"This must be the saloon Charles was talking about", she thought as she entered the building.

The music was blasting from the megaphones and the disco lights were blinding. The room was jam packed and the atmosphere stuffy from the smoke. The place was overcrowded, considering the amount of people in Strangetown. Other than a few tables and the bar, there was no other place to sit at. Mika had to squeeze through the crowd to get to an empty table in the back. She was surprised that all these people could fit in the room and even more surprised that there where so many people in an almost deserted town like this one.

After a lot of struggle and almost-being-trod-on situations she got to the table, beating a young couple who had their eyes on it. As she sat down, she saw them from the corner of her eye, glaring at her. She ignored their stares, looking away as it made her feel uncomfortable. At the bar, a guy was serving drinks to thirsty customers. He seemed to be overwhelmed by the amount of work he had to deal with, as more and more people where coming to get a drink. Mika expected the saloon to be almost empty and yet they were people everywhere. People dancing, people at the bar, people playing games on the arcade machines. There were people everywhere!

-Hey there, sweet 'art! Alone tonight?

Mika literally jumped and felt her heart miss a few beats. She quickly turned to see who had scared the living lights out of her. A tall, dark-haired man was sitting exactly next to her, his arm leaning on the arm of the sofa in a very familiar manner which she had only seen in movie theatres. There was an ever so slight hint of alcohol in the air, indicating that the man next to her was drunk. He was wearing a black knitted hat and a black coat over dark coloured clothes. Her first thought after she calmed down, was that he looked like a thug. On the other hand, one creepy, weird, drunk man wasn't enough to scare her away from her table.

-Go away! This is my table! Sit else where!

-Why? Aren't you 'njoying my combany like 'am? he said as he leaned forward, probably to kiss her, but Mika got out of the way before she found out. The man, instead of pulling back, leaned until his face met the couch. In an instant, he started snoring. Mika looked at him startled, first he had the nerve to sit next to her uninvited, throw himself onto her and then fall asleep on HER seat after a failed attempt to kiss her. All that in less than 30 seconds.

A young waitress close to the bar had witnessed the whole scene and realized that interfering was necessary.

-Giuseppi, get up! The lady was here before you, now go sit somewhere else!

Mika looked at the girl standing next to her who had come to fix the situation. She was dressed casually, holding a tray in her left hand which meant she was probably a waitress and had her caramel-coloured hair in a low ponytail. Her skin was pale which made her brown eyes look darker than they were. She was just a bit shorter than Mika and appeared to be about 16 to 17 years old. Once she had finished scowling the unconscious Giuseppi, she turned to Mika, her face brightened up as she smiled.

-I'm really sorry if he bothered you. He does that when he gets drunk. We've had to kick him out three times until now for causing trouble.

-It's ok. I just wasn't expecting that.

-I know. Every night after the seventh or eighth beer he starts hitting on me. And every female he can find in this room. I'm used to it now, but I guess that's what you can expect when you work in a saloon.

The girl seemed sweet and very talkative. She couldn't help herself but wonder what was someone like her doing in a bar like this.

-So, how come you work here?

-Oh long story! said the girl while walking towards the bar, Mika following.

-You see, my dream is to go to college, but I don't have enough money and I work here so I can make enough to be able to go. I want to be a quantum mechanic!

Mika was taken by surprise at the girl's ambition to study probably the single most difficult branch of physics.

-Wow, that is a fascinating choice! I'm sure you'll make it. Also, I wanted to ask you, what's your name?

The waitress had just put her tray down and was now taking bottles of vodka out of a cabinet under the bar to make a cocktail.

-My name's Kaylen, Kaylen Swift. What's yours?

-Mika, Mika Ishida.

Kaylen was now pouring the drinks into a tall glass.

-I meant to ask you before, are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before.

-Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Kaylen looked up.

-Which one?

Mika wasn't sure she had heard the question right.

-Which what?

-Which house did you buy, of course.

-Oh no, I didn't buy a house! I'm here temporarily. You see, my car broke down in the desert, almost killing me, and I made a stop here, until it is fixed.

Kaylen smiled and nodded her head.

-I see. Here because of a broken vehicle. Yeah, most people in here right now are here because of that too. I guess if it weren't for them, we'd be out of business.

If most people in the room had a car that broke down in the desert or anywhere near Strangetown, they were too many of them for it to be just a coincidence. It was as if something was making them break down. Could the tales about electromagnetic fields be true? No, no way! Only a few hours in Strangetown and she was already going crazy.

-How come so many people break down in Strangetown?

Kaylen had now finished mixing the drink and gave it to one of the customers at the bar.

-We don't know. Probably there's some kind of field over the area that makes electric and mechanical stuff stop working. That's why cell phones don't work here. We think it's the aliens…

Mika's eyes widened in surprise.

-What? Aliens? That's ridiculous! There's no such thing as al…..

-And yet there is. Many people around here have seen them and if you haven't noticed, there's a UFO crashed outside in the desert near the town. Want a drink?

That was the most unbelievable thing she had ever heard and it was coming from a seemingly sane and reasonable person. There's no way life in outer space existed and yet remained unknown to humans.

-Um, no thanks. So you mean I crashed because of aliens?

The waitress had just taken another order and was now making another drink.

-That's one possibility. The other one is that there is some kind of electromagnetic field covering the whole area. Of course, that explanation is unlikely, since scientifically there is no reason for a field like that to exist. It could be justified saying that there is a gate to a parallel universe somewhere here, but if there was such a thing, we would have definitely found it already. Not once has a person gone missing from here, not without finding their body a few days later. People that have gone missing from other places have appeared here, but never the other way round. Then you'd tell me "what if this is an exit from another universe". First of all, we are talking about people from other cities and second, if this was a time-wormhole, there would be such fields in other places and nothing like that has ever been reported. It's only here. So that only leaves the alien explanation.

She felt as if her head was going to explode from all the information. Despite the fact she didn't understand most of it. Kaylen had served the drink she was mixing plus another two. Mika figured that she must have been working there for a long time to be that fast. She was interrupted from her thoughts for the millionth time that day when Kaylen spoke again.

-I'm getting off in about….oh I'm already off! she said looking at her watch. How about I show you around the town?

Mika nodded in agreement and got off the bar stool she had subconsciously sat on. The other girl took her apron off and threw it on a nearby chair. The garment landed on the still unconscious Giuseppi. Both girls laughed.

-He's going to have a really bad hangover tomorrow! said Mika once they calmed down.

Squeezing through the crowd they managed to get to the exit intact, or at least, almost intact. The door was opened and they stepped out. The door was basically two pieces of wood so the cold air could be felt from the inside, so Mika didn't expect to feel the contrast. She got goose bumps all over her body the minute her foot touched the ground outside and felt very cold. She pulled the jacket tighter around her. It must have been really stuffy in there to feel this cold right now, colder that the first time she had stepped outside. The chilly weather didn't seem to affect Kaylen who wasn't wearing any jacket or coat and her clothes didn't look particularly thick. She was casually strolling towards the town square. Mika ran to catch up to her.

-Aren't you cold?

-No, I like the cool weather. It's the heat I can't stand. One of the reasons I want to leave Strangetown.

Kaylen's voice saddened towards the end of her sentence, losing its usual cheerfulness. The till-now-failed architect looked at her with concern.

-Then why don't you leave if you want to?

-I can't. My whole family is here. I once tried to convince them to leave when I was younger, but they would have none of it. For some reason they insist on staying here. I don't get it! It's not like there's anything holding them here, they just say they want to stay. Why? Why would they want to stay, why would anyone want to stay!

At the end of her rant, the young girl looked as if she was about to cry, struggling to hold her tears back. Now she really was upset.

-I'm sorry about that.

-Don't apologize. You're obviously holding too many things inside you. I don't understand however, what has your family got to do with this? Why you don't leave without them?

The teen lowered her head, watching her feet as she walked.

-I can't. Besides the fact they won't let me, I can't.

Kaylen took her eyes off the ground and faced Mika.

-This town has been in this state for years. It's a sinking ship. It is only a matter of time before it all crashes. Besides the weird things that happen here, there's everything else to deal with. You know, economical stuff. If things keep going as they are, that's it, we're screwed! Whoever lives here, is destroyed! We've got to leave this ship to be saved. But they don't understand. I can't leave them. They need me here.

The younger girl stopped walking, her eyes fixed on the ground.

-And you see, she said looking up to Mika again, it's not only the normal problems we've got to deal with, it's the paranormal too. That's why I want to become a quantum mechanic. To solve all those problems. Of course, if it's just the aliens, there's not much I can do. But if it's an electromagnetic field or a gate to some other place like the Bermuda Triangle, which is unlikely, I could find a way to stop it. When Bella first went missing and later appeared here, I thought she had gone through a time-wormhole, but since they hasn't been any electromagnetic activity anywhere else and especially not where she went missing from I figured that since aliens do hover around our area, they must have abducted her and dropped her off here.

Mika looked at the girl in front of her questionably. Despite the fact she didn't understand half the words she had used, this was too far-gone even for Strangetown.

-Who's Bella? was the only thing she could think of saying without sounding stupid.

Kaylen looked at Mika wide-eyed, almost shocked as if she had asked the most ridiculous question ever.

-You haven't heard about the Goths?

-I have.. A few things here and there. I never understood all that fuss. What happened that was so serious?

The girl pulled Mika by the hand, dragging her to a nearby bench.

-You've never heard about Bella Goth?

-Wasn't she kidnapped or something?

Kaylen sat on the wooden bench, indicating for Mika to do so too.

-Well, here's what happened. Years ago, the Goths, founders of Pleasantview, lived happily all together. Bella, her husband Mortimer and their children Cassandra and Alexander. One day, Bella disappeared. Just like that! No trace, no anything. As if she just vanished! Which is in fact what she did. A few months later, she appeared in Strangetown. She had no memory whatsoever of what happened. When asked, she said that her name was Isabella Bachelor. Mortimer searched all over Pleasantview for her, but to no avail. No one in Strangetown reported her appearance, most likely because she didn't remember anything and wouldn't go back home. A lot of people believe that she isn't the real Bella, just a carbon copy or some robot that the aliens left. Everyone is still searching and speculating. No one is sure. I am not sure. From all the mysteries that have taken place here, this one is by far the greatest.

The story was indeed fascinating, a modern-time legend, a child's fairytale, but by no means an actual event. Yes Bella had gone missing, yes she had appeared in Strangetown but there was surely a logical explanation for all that. Mika could hardly even bring to her mind the time when everyone was obsessed with the Goths, going on and on about Bella being kidnapped, who could have taken her and why. Of course there were many scenarios about how she could have just simply vanished, taking into account the lack of evidence after her disappearance. There were a few rumors about her having been seen in Strangetown, but then again, they were only rumors. Kaylen's story confirmed the rumors, especially since she resided there so she would know better. However, there were still a few things that made the story hard to believe. When all this happened Mika was about six, if not five. Kaylen, who was many years younger than Mika, told the story as if she had witnessed it. Of course that could be because her parents or someone older had told her and since they lived in Strangetown they would know.

-How do you know? How do you know that it's true, are you sure?

-Of course! I'd recognize Bella anywhere! My dad once showed me a picture of her in an old newspaper that came out at the time of the incident and she is exactly the same as the Bella that lives around here.

A gasp of shock escaped Mika. She couldn't help but shiver a bit as she felt slightly frightened. If Kaylen's story was true, that would mean yes, aliens did exist.

-Oh, I almost forgot, continued Kaylen, did you know that Bella Goth's maiden name was Bachelor?

She immediately felt chills running up her spine and shuddered. So it was true! She really had been abducted! Although people would now just assume that Bella had been kidnapped, instead of speculating like they did in the beginning, it wasn't positive, considering there were no requests for ransom. Her disappearance was still a mystery. No one was exactly sure about what had happened and even Bella herself couldn't tell. The question now was who had brought her to Strangetown and erased her memory. The only ones that could have done that were the aliens, if they really did exist. Kaylen's firm belief in them didn't convince Mika at all. So what if a bunch of people had seen them? Strangetown was full of crazy people. So what if there was a crashed UFO outside the town? Probably some prank. However, most people seem to believe that life in outer space was true. No one was as arrogant as to think that they were the only form of life in the whole universe. Of course Mika didn't believe that, but she surely did not believe in green or grey creatures with a big head and weird faces. When talking about life in outer space, her mind went to worms. If they were any worms living out there, indeed, aliens were 100% real. Anything more evolved than that was impossible, at least in Mika's opinion. It was probably one in a billion chances that circumstances as perfect for living as Earth's could be created allowing some form of life to evolve. It was a miracle that all that had occurred once, never mind happening again. It may have done in a far away galaxy, but nowhere near this one. Besides the fact unknown spaceships and flying discs would have been spotted hovering around space, none of the planets in the solar system were fit for living on. Also, for aliens like those in people's imagination to exist, that would mean that circumstances good enough for life should have occurred a very long time before the human race appeared. That was the only way to explain the technological advantage they were said to have over humans.

Even if it was the so-called aliens that had abducted Bella, so what? Why did it matter? It didn't change anything at all. Bella was safe and sound now. It didn't make a blind bit of difference if it had been the aliens, thugs or a bunch of dangerous flesh-eating monsters. For some reason however, the mention of aliens sent chills down her spine, weird considering she wasn't afraid. At least she wasn't until then.

-Hey, you still there? shouted Kaylen while waving her hand in front of her face.

-Yah, I'm just a little dizzy… Probably that drink I had before…

-You didn't have one, said Kaylen a bit concerned.

-Right, I need to go get one… Uh, see you around!

And with that she was gone, leaving a startled and slightly concerned Kaylen behind her.

Meanwhile, Mika was already at the doorstep of the hotel.


	5. Murder

Black was all she could see from the moment she stepped in.

"Everyone must have gone to bed by now."

With that thought she looked at her glow-in-the-dark watch.

"Holy cow, 4 o' clock in the morning! Damn!"

Tiptoeing across the lobby, she felt her way to the room after bumping into every single piece of furniture that was there. In the end she managed to the door. She opened it slowly and peaked before she stepped in, since the room creeped the hell out of her from the very beginning. The knowledge that someone had left their last breath in that building, made it really unappealing to say the least. The room was dark save for some light coming in from the windows, which even that was blocked by the thick, red curtains. All she could see was part of the bed which was close to the windows, so she headed towards it trying not to think what could be lurking in the dark.

She immediately collapsed on it once she got there and closed her eyes. It was so uncomfortable and felt like it was someone else's bed more than it should. She got onto it properly, took her jacket off and covered herself with it, reluctant to use the dusty covers. Then she lay still, waiting to fall asleep. However, she didn't seem to nod off. She kept squirming, trying to get comfortable, but failed to do so. After what seemed like hours of turning and squirming, she decided it was pointless.

"Damn it, I'm never gonna sleep at this rate! This dump!"

The girl threw the jacket off her and got up. She stretched her hand over the nightstand, searching for the torch, the switch being too far from the bed, as well as the door, and turned it on.

She aimed it in the direction of the bathroom, opposite the bed and followed it.

"A shower's all I need to relax."

Carefully balancing the torch on the sink, she started to undress, which didn't take her long.

Leaving them on a pile on the floor, she carefully slid the blue shower curtain open. The sight she was faced with was beyond reality.

A man lay on the bottom of the shower, every inch of his body covered in blood. His face barely recognizable with all the scratches and scars it had and he appeared to have deep cuts all over him, so deep they could be seen through his thick clothing. Mika stood there, watching, unable to move, talk, react, anything. She stood there, staring at the corpse, frozen and in deep shock. All she could think of was how oddly familiar the figure seemed to be. Minutes passed, her mind unable to work, until it hit her.

"Giuseppi!"


	6. Help

Instinctively she reached for the towel and ran out of the room. She found herself in the dark lobby, the towel already wrapped around her. She ran for the door, the cool breeze of the night hitting her.

Her body seemed to move automatically, her mind blank as she went for the town's hall. Looking around the buildings for the big sign, it didn't take her long to find. It was a relatively small, brick building with a double door and above it the writing "Town Hall". The girl stopped in her tracks. How could this possibly help? Should she go in? Not knowing what else to do, she entered the building.

In front of her, spread out was one single room, everything parted with ropes. The walls were white and so were the lights, making it all overly bright. Only at the back was there a half wall separating from the rest of the space what appeared to be an office. Sitting at something likely to be a desk, was Mayor Jackson. He looked much caught up in his work and also very tired, which made Mika wonder if she should bother him about the body. In fact, she wondered if she should mention it to anyone at all. He had attempted to hit on her at the saloon, hadn't he been so drunk, and people must have seen them, Kaylen did for sure. It would be kinda suspicious for him to be found dead in Mika's shower on the same night. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

-How may I help you…Mika? Is everything alright?

Mr. Jackson brought her out of her thoughts. He looked very confused to see the newcomer in the town hall at that time, wearing only a towel.

-What's wrong?

The girl stumbled on her words, struggling just to sound coherent.

-Um, you see… uh, I… don't know…

The mayor got even more confused.

-I… I have a…a crime ….. to report…

The man's expression changed, seemed to soften slightly.

-Oh sure. So, what crime would this be?

For the first time that night Mika felt her eyes welling up.

-M….Murder!

She could have sworn she saw the mayor's jaw drop slightly. His eyes widened and shock was all she could come up with to describe his expression.

None of them spoke for a while. Mr. Jackson still trying to take in the news, Mika staring at the tiled floor.

-So… so what happened? The mayor decided to break the silence.

Mika never took her eyes of the floor.

-I was out. I came back to the hotel. I went to have a shower, and there it was.

The man lowered his eyes slightly.

-The body?

-Yes.

A moment passed before he asked again.

-So, then?

-I ran.

-Um, do you have any further information? Anything helpful to tell the sheriff?

The girl looked up, surprised.

-You have a sheriff?

The mayor was taken aback by her surprise.

-Of course. Every town that wants to be considered one has a sheriff. Shall we go? Oh, and while we're here, have this, he said as he handed her a long coat.

-Oh right… said Mika blushing, I didn't really have a chance to get dressed.

She wore the coat and followed the mayor out of the building. The sun had started to appear.

Together they walked down the only road there was and into the next building. From the outside it resembled a jail.

Going inside, it also resembled a jail. The space was very cramped and dirty. Most of the room was taken over by steel bars that separated it, creating a small cell. The only light was coming in from a sealed window, very high on the wall. Outside the cell, the space reminded of a barn, rotting wooden floors covered in dirt, broken furniture and discoloured posters on the walls. The only piece of furniture that was in a somewhat decent state was a dark, wooden desk, at which a man wearing a ten-gallon hat sat. His head was tilted forward so that the hat covered his face. Loud snoring could be heard in the room.

The mayor didn't hesitate and coughed loudly. The sleeping man flinched, now woken up by the noise. Mika then saw his face as his hat fell on the floor. He was old with deep wrinkles on his face, hair that resembled gray straw and all around chubby. At first he looked surprised after being woken up abruptly but then got rather angry.

-Mayor Jackson! What do you want again?

-Well I am deeply sorry for disturbing your nap and making you actually do your job for once but there's been a murder!

The man chuckled.

-A murder? In our area? Shocker! he said as he got up from his chair.

-Where about?

-In the hotel, answered the mayor.

The sheriff grabbed his keys of the desk and headed for the door. Mika was concerned by his previous comments and his cool attitude towards the whole thing, kinda like he wasn't taking it seriously.

-What did he mean by "shocker"? she whispered to the mayor.

-There've been a lot of murders in the town, most of them unsolved. To be honest, it was only a matter of time, it's been long since we had one.

-Come on, don't doddle, then you call me lazy! called the sheriff from the doorway.

The girl and the mayor followed him outside. The sun had risen but was still low, it could be seen from behind the rocks of the desert, which for the first time, Mika realized just how big it was. She couldn't even see where it ended, it was an endless area of sand and rock.

As they were standing outside waiting for the sheriff to lock the door, the cold hit her. She then remembered what she was wearing or not wearing as a matter of fact. She started shaking and rubbing her arms to get warmer and pleaded inwardly for him to lock up faster. When he was done, they all headed for the hotel. Mika was walking ahead of them rushing to get there as fast as possible in order to escape from the cold. The last thing she wanted to deal with was pneumonia.

They were in front of the hotel which Mika was hesitant to enter for some reason, despite the cold. After the other two had gone in, she followed and was overwhelmed by the warmth inside. It was so nice!

She closed her eyes and relished in it for a few seconds.

-Oh Miss Mika, thankfully you're here, Trishtan was saying there's a problem with the hote… Mayor Jackson? Sheriff?


	7. Interogation

She opened her eyes to see the worried receptionist and who else, Tristan, looking just as concerned.

-Is everything ok? he asked her.

She instantly felt her cheeks burn up and was thankful she could blame it the cold outside.

-Um, I called Mr. Jackson and the sheriff here to help me… I found a body in the shower.

Just like the mayor, Trishtan's jaw dropped slightly and he looked surprised. It was obvious he was trying to hold it back and not look too shocked or horrified.

-Wow, this I didn't imagine…

Mika nodded in a "neither did I" way and looked down like everyone else in the room. There was a stone cold silence and the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

-Ok, we've got a job we came here to do, now let's get over with it! said the sheriff impatiently, who was the only person in the room not to be affected by the gloom in the air.

-Right, said Mika, it's this way.

She walked towards the room with the mayor, the sheriff, Trishtan and the reception guy following her. She thought the scene must be really funny and almost slipped into a smile, but when she got in front of the door, any positive feeling was washed away.

-It's here, she said trying to maintain her voice from breaking.

The sheriff stepped in front and pushed the door open. Mika and the rest followed him in.

-Where about?

She pointed towards the bathroom. They all went there, the sheriff in front of them. Walking into the tiny room it was impossible to ignore the bloody mess in the corner. The shower curtain was still pulled aside from before revealing the horrific sight. She had to look away to stop any tears forming. Who could have done something so terrible? And in her room? How did they get in?

That's when she started thinking of something that hadn't occurred to her before; it could have been her. What if someone had broken in, found him in the room and killed him? Then, if she had been in the room she would have been killed. But then again, what the hell was HE doing in the room?

Suddenly she felt very unsafe. Not only had a murder taken place in her room, but two people that shouldn't have been in it had somehow gotten there. Worst part is, she didn't understand how, she didn't notice any signs of forced entry.

-Ok, I'll call some help to get rid of the body and investigate the murder. I need to talk to everyone that was in this hotel from yesterday afternoon and anyone that may know something. No one leave the hotel, she heard the sheriff's voice.

Mika got out of the bathroom the instant she had a chance. Trying to keep herself together, she walked towards her bed and started gathering her belongings. The rest eventually evacuated the bathroom, all of them pretty shaken up. They were talking loudly and were sounding a bit panicked, but Mika couldn't hear them, too lost in her thoughts to care.

-Are you ok? Trishtan asked.

She felt his hand on her shoulder comforting her.

-I don't know…I need to go…

-Where?

-Home.

She looked him in the eyes trying hard not to let tears slip out of her own.

-I don't know what to think anymore. How something like this could have happened. It's just…

-Mika Ishida? the sheriff called, I've got some questions, please follow me into the office. The rest of you, out, it's a crime scene here!

She followed the sheriff to a room behind the reception desk, a room she wasn't aware of its presence before. Its wooden door blended in perfectly with the rest of the wall. He opened it and motioned for her to enter.

-Ladies first.

The room was tiny and very cramped, the furniture seemed to be piled in it. There was barely room to breathe, never mind move. There were two chairs, one behind the desk and one in front of it. Behind the first chair was a large, especially considering the size of the room, bookcase which reached up to the ceiling and was stuffed with books, so many it looked as if it may burst. The desk, barely visible under the piles of paper and rubbish on it, not to mention the dust, was made of a dark wood which along with the rest of the furniture in the room, made the windowless room appear darker. Its only source of light was a light bulb that hung of the ceiling and didn't seem to be in a very good shape.

The sheriff struggled to get his belly past the desk to sit in the big chair and after what seemed like an eternity to Mika, he made it, raising the question of how he would get out. He motioned for her to sit.

-So, he said while looking at his papers, you are the lady who found the body correct?

-Yes, she replied so lowly it almost sounded like a whisper.

-Well, tell me what happened.

She took a deep breath.

-I returned to the hotel after been outside and….

-And?

-I went to have a shower but the body was there..

The sheriff had his eyes fixed on the paper.

-About what time did you return?

-Umm, 4 in the morning I think.

-Where had you been when you where out?

-At the saloon. The waitress there can verify it, she said a bit annoyed that she was being interrogated like she was a possible suspect.

-Ok. Ok, do you know anything about the victim? Had you seen him before?

She immediately had a flash back.

-Yes.

The sheriff was now looking at her rather than the papers. He gave her a "go on" nod.

-At the saloon, he was drunk and he hit on me. He then passed out and that's when I met Kaylen.

-Kaylen?

-The waitress I told you about.

-Oh, he said as he sorted out his papers. Do you know anything else that might be useful?

-No.

-Alright, give us a call if you remember anything, he said as he got up and tried to squeeze past the desk again. You are free to go now.

Mika got up and left. She saw the sheriff from the corner of her eye wiggling hard to get through the small passage, but after a while he gave up and shouted:

-Next!


	8. The next day

**Author's note: **At this point the rating changes from T to M as in the next chapter things happen. In this there are mentions, so if you're under 14 bugger off. The rest of you, enjoy!

* * *

Mika walked from behind the reception desk to the lobby and sat in one of the crimson chairs. She clutched her belongings to her chest and tried to put her arms around her, she was still only wearing a towel under the mayor's coat.

"The mayor's coat", she thought, "That'll have to be returned."

She sat for a while there, not paying attention to the frenzy people walking around the room, speaking quickly and loudly. There was definitely and awful lot of noise, and traffic, for the amount of people that they were.

She was thinking about what had gone on and how she was losing her mind when she felt someone sit in the chair next to hers. She turned to see it was Trishtan who looked about as concerned as she was.

None of them spoke, Mika staring at the dust on the chess-like floor and Trishtan most likely thinking of something, probably something very serious. The people rushing around in the lobby had got less, most of them waiting quietly for their turn to give the statement that might help the investigation.

-Crazy day, huh? said Trishtan with a smirk.

-Yeah...

He turned to his side to face her.

-Are you ok now? he asked.

She took in a deep breath to calm her brain down.

-Honestly? No. I feel very unsafe here. I really wish I could go home.

She felt him touch her hand. She instantly turned to see him look her in the eyes with one of his "you can always depend on me" looks.

-I wish I could help you. If there is anything I can help you with let me know, ok?

-Ok.

He smiled and subconsciously she did too.

She turned to look at the half-open main door of the hotel. The sun had completely risen and was filling the lobby with light. The saloon was visible from where she was sitting and seeing it she decided to go there.

-Excuse me, she told Trishtan.

Pulling the coat tighter around her she went out and crossed the road. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't chilly which instead of being satisfactory to her, she was worried it would get really hot, desert hot. Having arrived at night, she didn't realize anything.

She pushed past the old style western door of the saloon. Inside it was dark, the light coming in from the door and the practically shut windows was the sole source of light for the whole place.

At the bar, Kaylen was tidying up and wiping the surfaces to be ready for the next night. She paused from her task when she noticed Mika near the door.

-Oh hey! Nice to see you! You left really suddenly last night, I was kinda worried.

Mika forced a bitter smile.

-Is it too early for a drink? she asked as she sat on one of the bar stools.

Kaylen gave her a goofy smile as she fetched a bottle of vodka.

-All that was left from last night, she said.

Mika looked around the room as the girl poured the drink into a small glass. The place looked really unfamiliar without all the herds of people dancing in it and the light from the disco ball. She noticed the wooden walls for the first time and the matching floors. It was as if it was haunted and the only thing that came out at night were ghosts. Speaking of that, were did all the people go?

-Eh, this place was full last night and yet this town is like a ghost town. Where do they go? I never saw anyone new at the hotel, she said, except Giuseppi.

The waitress shrugged.

-Oh, you say you saw Giuseppi? How is he? she asked in a cheerful voice as she passed Mika the drink.

-Dead, she replied before having a sip.

Kaylen froze as her jaw dropped and an expression of horror mixed with shock took over her face.

-Which reminds me of, Mika continued, the sheriff is questioning everyone that saw him about it so if you could drop by the hotel at some point it'd be great.

The girl didn't move or speak, it was as if she was frozen until she gradually resumed to scrubbing the counter, still shocked.

-Um, w-what happened?

-We don't know. I found him in my shower…

Kaylen looked up again, wide-eyed. Mika was holding the small glass with her finger tips, moving it and watching the liquid dance. Her eyes were fixated on it, trying desperately to hold that tear that threatened to slip and not managing very well.

-I went to have a shower and it was there, his body, I couldn't believe it, she said, her tears now flowing freely, she didn't care.

-I'm so sorry, said Kaylen. She hid behind the counter and reappeared, holding a box of tissues.

-Thanks, said Mika as she took one. She gulped down the rest of her drink and paid the girl who refused.

-This one's on me, she said.

-Don't be silly, please, keep the change.

The girl looked skeptical for a minute.

-Here, said Mika handing her the note, I'd appreciate it if you came with me back to the hotel. The sheriff's there like I told you before.

Kaylen took her apron off and stepped from behind the counter.

-Ok, so what kind of information does he want?

-Anything that might be helpful.

-That he got drunk and caused trouble every night does that count?

-It'll work.

The two girls walked out of the saloon and into the hotel opposite the street. The door from the room behind the reception was open and a man had just walked out.

-Oh I didn't know there was a room there! exclaimed Kaylen surprised.

-Neither did I until today. Seems like it's empty, want to go in?

The younger girl dashed to the door and waved at Mika before going in. She nodded in response.

She was alone in the lobby with the exception of a few people sitting in the chairs. They were discussing quietly with each other. She stood around before she decided what she wanted to do. Then she picked up her things which she had left on the armchair and headed for the bathroom to change.

Before going in one of the cubicles, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the sink. She looked different from what she did last night. Her hair was all messed up and scruffy, her eyes tired with slight circles around them and she had this constant expression of sadness and worry. Less than 24 hours in Strangetown and she couldn't even think straight enough to think of all that had happened. She shrugged of her reflection and entered the cubicle.

She had changed into an old pair of jeans and a comfy T-shirt. She was holding the mayor's coat who was sitting next to the car mechanic. She hesitantly walked towards them.

-Um, Mr. Jackson, here's your coat, she said as she handed it to him.

-How's the car going sir, she asked the old mechanic.

-Not good, kid, not good.

She lowered her head, saddened by the news. After a few seconds she looked towards the mayor.

-Mr. Jackson, do you mind escorting me to the Town Hall? There's a phone call I need to make and I haven't seen a phone around here.

The mayor got up from his chair immediately.

-Of course, follow me.

They were at the Town Hall in no time. The mayor showed her the phone on the wall that was near the door. He went to his desk to get some work done and Mika dialed a number. It was ringing.

-_Hello? _a voice was heard from the other end of the line.

-Keane? Hi, it's Mika!

_-Oh Mika! Hey, I miss you. How's Pleasantview?_

-Don't know, I'm not there.

_-What do you mean?_

-My car broke down in Strangetown.

There was silence.

_-Oh._

-Yeah, so if you know anyone that has a car let them know, I need help.

_-Deal._

More silence.

-Um, there's something else we need to talk about.

_-What is it?_

-We need to break up.

Keane didn't answer, she could only hear his breathing.

_-Why?_

-You really have to ask that? Isn't it obvious?

_-Cause we don't have as much sex…_

-Shhh, shhhh!

She looked around wary, hoping the mayor hadn't heard anything. He looked focused on his work so she was probably safe.

-Shush! No, that's not the reason, she whispered. We're not the same as before, there's no passion. And yes, we do have less sex.

Keane remained silent making Mika worried.

-Are you ok? We'll talk about everything when I get home.

She heard some heavy breathing and then the line was cut.

"Damn! He hung up on me!"

She slowly placed the hearing piece back on its base, feeling rather sad from the break up. It was something she had to do, no two ways about it.

-Is everything ok? she heard the mayor.

-Yes, all fine. I think I'll head back now, she said. See you around and thanks for the phone call!

-No problem, he answered.

She was back at the hotel she so despised. Everyone had finished giving their statements and Charles, the receptionist was back at his place behind the desk. Only this time he wasn't sleeping.

-This is the most action we've had in years! It's as if you're carrying it around with you.

-Yeah, talk about luck.

She leaned on the desk staring blankly in front of her, she didn't even notice the place was empty.

-Could you do me a favour? I need another room, a safer one preferably.

The receptionist nodded wholeheartedly.

-Why of course! Here, the keys to the penthouse. That can be the new manager's suite, he said as he handed her a new key.

-Thanks, she said as she took it.

-It's on the top floor! he yelled as she walked towards the stairs.

All she did was smirk.


	9. Confessions

She had settled in her new room, which she had to admit was amazing! It actually had a view, a rather good one too and was definitely light. It was too high for anyone to break into, so much safer.

The first thing she noticed walking in was the huge balcony window and of course the huge balcony to go with it. The room was a very open space and combined a bedroom with a living room and a kitchen as on the left from walking in there was a stove and a mini fridge. On the right there was a bathroom which she was reluctant to go in after her last adventure. The bed covered a large area in the rest of the space and looked incredibly comfortable.

The whole room was beautiful and weirdly enough, seemed untouched. She dropped her things on the floor and jumped on the bed. It was soft and she felt it bounce from under her body. She settled down and lay watching the ceiling. It was barely even morning, despite being up all night she wasn't ready to sleep. Just resting was good for now.

A knock on the door was heard interrupting her rest.

"Who could it be at this time?"

She struggled to get up, her muscles aching slightly, and walked to the door. She opened it.

-Trishtan?

The man was standing at the doorstep, his usual smile in place.

-Hey, can I help?

Mika was puzzled.

-What help?

-I sensed you needed me, are you in trouble?

It took a while before what he said sunk in her head.

-Uh… No, I don't think so…

Trishtan laughed awkwardly.

-Oh, I am terribly sorry. I must be completely losing it to be this far out...

Mika felt a smile creep onto her face for some reason. She tried to hide it but it wouldn't go. A smile is indeed contagious, as they say.

-Well, since you're here, want anything to drink? I haven't had the chance to thank you for all your help..

Trishtan's grin got wider; and brighter.

-Sure, thanks!

Mika stepped aside and let Trishtan come in. She pushed the door closed behind him and headed for the mini fridge. She opened it for the first time, slightly surprised to see its contents. An awful lot of milk.

-Uhh, so what do you want to drink? she said while slamming the fridge door closed.

-Just water, he said while looking around the room. That's a great view you've got from here.

His eyes were fixed on the sight outside through the glass window. Mika filled a cup with water from the tap and joined Trishtan in admiring the view.

-Your water, she said as she handed it to him.

-Thanks.

He took a sip from it, his eyes never leaving the view. Mika, who hadn't really studied it from when she got there, did so now. Trishtan seemed engrossed by it but it failed to impress her. She could see all the town, the tops of the buildings and the desert, it surrounded the place like sea surrounded an island, it was all that could be seen from the horizon.

-You like the view she asked?

-Strangely enough, yeah, he laughed. Something about it… makes you think there's life outside this town.

Mika chuckled inwardly. _Yeah, and I live there, _she thought.

-I've been stuck here for a day and I feel like it's been years.

Trishtan looked at her with a smile.

-Time really goes by slowly here, doesn't it?

Mika smiled back.

-Yeah.

They stood next to each other in silence. It was a comfortable silence and Mika didn't want to be the one to break it. However, one thought popped in her head that she had to voice.

-Um… you've said before that you can sense someone in trouble but not how serious trouble, right?

-Yes, I can sense anyone who needs me, he said adding a thumbs up.

Mika lowered her head as she felt her cheeks light up at what she was about to say; no way though, she's not the kind to blush!

-Well… I think I do need you…

There was a slight pause so she looked up. That's when she locked eyes with Trishtan. She almost felt dizzy staring into his beautiful eyes, the way they were staring back at her. There was something that made her feel so safe, so secure…

Trishtan leaned towards her, his lips closing in on hers. At first she was too startled to react, but then she responded. Their lips met. The kiss was sweet at first, but started to get more intense by the second. She felt his hands roam on her back, she hadn't even noticed when they got there and her own were tugging at the neckline of his shirt. Once she noticed she was doing this she stopped, driven by the heat of the moment she was doing things subconsciously, they both were. Trishtan's hands seemed to be getting lower and their bodies were now pressed together, she hadn't realized when that happened either.

Managing to regain some self-control, she stopped the kiss. Trishtan was still looking at her with those eyes that seemed to say "I like you", or so she hoped. She looked down for a sec to recompose herself. Her hands were still on Trishtan's shoulders, almost like she was pushing him back.

-I'm sorry, she said, I can't.

-Can't what? he asked.

-I just broke up with my boyfriend, over the phone too, this town's got me doing crazy things! I just don't think it's right to do this, right now.

Trishtan nodded in understanding.

-It's ok. I don't know what got me, I just started going too fast… Sorry..

Now he looked like he could die of embarrassment. Mika didn't know what to say she just left it at that.

-Oh look at the time! he said looking at his left arm which didn't actually have a watch on it. I should get going.

Mika nodded. It would be better if he left. She was very confused and had many things to work out.

She escorted him to the door, the events that had just occurred playing over in her head. She couldn't help but blush. She kept her head down so it would go unnoticed.

Trishtan looked back before leaving.

-See you around.

With that he left, Mika standing at the doorstep and leaning slightly on the frame, a smile on her face that she wasn't even conscious of. She stayed like that for several minutes before retreating into the room.

Night again and Mika was hitting the town. She wasn't the type to stay out partying all night, although the noise from the saloon didn't seem to promise a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, but she only had one friend in this town and she liked to visit.

She entered the saloon, the scent of smoke and alcohol hitting her right away. It was as crowded as usual and she had to push her way past to the bar. There serving was a woman she had seen the other night. She looked like she was in her mid 40s, her curly hair tied-up in a bun and wearing a pink apron. The bar was pretty full, Mika had struggled to get a newly-vacated seat. There were many customers waiting to be served and the woman was obviously struggling to cope. Kaylen who was normally there doing the donkey work was nowhere to be seen.

The woman had served most of the thirsty customers their beers (not much variety) when she got to Mika.

-What will this lady be having?

-I was just wondering, do you know where Kaylen is?

The woman's expression got serious.

-That girl… She went at the hotel with the hotel manager to talk about some issue or stuff and hasn't come back since!

Mika froze.

-Say what?

The woman seemed puzzled by Mika's reaction.

-What's wrong miss?

-You say she went to the hotel?

-Yes. Wait, are you the new hotel manager?

-Yes...

-Ohh! And Mayor Jackson did tell me some blue-haired girl had taken over!

-Yes yes, but the issue is more serious…

-What issue?

Mika didn't know what to think. Ever since finding that corpse in her bathroom she considered the hotel a dangerous place. The fact she had nowhere else to go forced her to live there.

-Um.. she's been to the hotel and hasn't come back… I'm concerned.

The curly-haired woman looked slightly worried for a moment but recomposed herself.

-Oh I'm sure she's ok! she said with a laugh and moved on to the next customer. Oh wait, did you want anything to drink?

-No thanks, Mika replied and the woman resumed to taking the order of the person next to her.

Mika leaned her forehead on the bar, hands around her head as she sunk into her thoughts. She really hoped Kaylen was ok, she really hoped so…


	10. The cult

Mika returned to the hotel not long after arriving at the saloon. The only reason she had gone was to see Kaylen and she wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel worried. Missing for hours after coming to this hotel? Where hardly even a day ago a dead body had been found? Not a good idea.

She headed towards the direction of the staircase, walking very carefully as it was pitch black. Yes, she was used to the dark. Not having stayed here long, she still knew that after midnight it was most likely that Charles the receptionist had closed down and gone to bed, the snoring coming from the desk confirmed it.

"Does he not have a bed?" she thought.

She advanced carefully in the dark, squinting in an attempt to see in front of her, but to no avail. Arms extended, trying to feel her way through to the stairs, she chuckled to herself that she must look like a zombie the way she was walking. Then she remembered that of all places that was not the one to be thinking of even remotely scary things.

Suddenly, she felt something in front of her. She gasped and automatically stepped back. The sound of something flicking was heard and a small light appeared to reveal an evil face. It was dug with deep wrinkles and had huge bags under the eyes, eyes with an evil glint in them and an evil smirk to match.

Mika let out a scream and took several hasty steps back. She tried to control herself not to shout again, the first one being of surprise not fear, she told herself.

The figure stepped closer to her as she backed off. Now a puzzled expression rather than the mad murderer one had appeared on its face.

-What's wrong? a familiar voice asked.

Mika's eyes widened.

-Sheriff?

The sheriff turned the lights on by the switch. Now she saw that the scary face was no one else's other than the sheriff's.

-Damn, you really scared me there! she said with a sigh of relief. But wait, don't tell me you're the murderer!

She tensed up again. The sheriff shook his head in despair as if suggested what Mika had said was nonsense.

Mika was still tensed up and kept a safe distance.

-Then… what are you doing here at this time?

-Why I came to investigate the disappearance of Kaylen Swift.

Although she knew it, she couldn't help but feel shocked. Now it was official, Kaylen was missing and know one knew what could have happened to her.

Mika nodded her head sorrowfully.

-Is there anyway I can help?

-Of course! Tell me anything you know.

-I don't really know anything. I went to the saloon just now and the barmaid there told me she had been missing since the afternoon.

-Hm, said the sheriff as he scratched his head. That's exactly all the information I've got. I guess no one knows anything more.

Mika leaned on the reception desk, head lowered. Charles was still fast asleep.

-I say we search all the hotel, suggested the sheriff, she may be locked somewhere and can't get out. Your mind shouldn't always go to the worst and less likely, he reassured Mika.

Mika chuckled slightly.

-I thought it was most likely to be killed, burned or dissected here than get locked in the wardrobe.

The sheriff laughed the comment off as he headed for the stairs.

-You check the fridge. You have no idea how easy it is to get stuck there.

-Wait, where is that?

-In the basement first door to the left.

Mika went towards where she had been told, unhappy that she was stuck with going to the basement, the scariest part of the hotel. She hadn't actually been in it, but she had caught a glimpse of it earlier on when Charles went down to repair something. Dark, cold and a supernatural aura emitting from it. There was a reason it was always locked.

She got to the door and unlocked it. Just looking at that door gave her the creeps. She proceeded down the stairs very carefully. It really wasn't as frightening as she thought. It was worse.

Strange noises were heard from all around, after all the power supplies of the hotel were down there. Doors that she didn't know what was hiding behind, dust flying in the atmosphere and a cold damp feeling came from around. She considered herself a gutsy person, despite the many frights she had experienced here. Nothing compared to this of course, the constant feeling that something was going to jump out of the dark at her. She didn't feel this that much walking through a pitch-black lobby.

She spotted the door the sheriff was talking about and almost ran to it. The faster she got out of there the best. It had a complicated handle that resembled a steering wheel. She turned it several times before the door clicked open.

A wave of frozen air, came out, so thick it could be seen. She peeked in the room. It really wasn't big and she could see all four corners of it there. She could feel the chill on her face, if that alone was so cold, anyone getting locked in here stood no chance. Kaylen was nowhere in there so she closed the door and prepared to leave when a weird sound got to her ear. There were many weird sounds down in the basement, but this was different. It sounded almost like chanting.

Mika stood still contemplating were it could be coming from. She listened carefully to the ever so slight sound. It felt as if it was coming from her left, a door opposite the fridge.

This door was different from all others. It was bigger and fancily decorated and unlike the others, she couldn't even guess what could be behind it. Hesitantly, she went towards it and pressed her ear on it.

Her suspicions were confirmed, the chanting was indeed coming from there. It was in an incomprehensible language and the voice sounded like it belonged to a female. She couldn't help but be concerned; why the hell was someone chanting? Was this some gathering spot for a weird cult? Then she realized, it shouldn't surprise her. Her next thought was to go in and stop it, she didn't want such things in "her" hotel, but it immediately struck her as a bad idea. She didn't know if there were many people in there and she was alone and defenseless.

Swallowing her fear, she decided to go for it. What was happening was incredibly weird and she couldn't let it go on.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. She opened it enough to fit through and quietly entered.

Her hand flicked up immediately to cover her mouth, desperately trying to stifle a gasp. Her breathing became erratic, taking in air through panting heavily. She tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't be taken notice of, but she couldn't, what she saw was way too unbelievable.

In the middle of a cave-like room, candles lit in every corner and decorated with golden ornaments, knelt Kaylen, obviously worn-out and tied up. In front of her, a strange woman with jet-black hair tied up in short pigtails and dressed in black was chanting loudly and with much zealous.

Mika had managed to control her breathing, now she was pressed against a wall watching the scene and her mouth hung open. Was this for real?

Kaylen seemed scared, especially not knowing what the strange woman's plans were. It was pretty much anyone's guess as she was holding a small knife in her hand.

Kaylen noticed Mika who was still frozen. Her eyes brightened up but she made no sign that would give Mika away. Mika however was too scared and shocked to make any move. She was trying to comprehend what was going on before she could react.

Kaylen looked a bit more worried by Mika's immobility, the chanting woman hadn't noticed anything though. That's when Mika decided she should take action, although unfortunately not the wisest course of it. She spoke.

-What's going on here? she said, sounding pretty brave despite her real emotions.

The woman turned, surprised that someone had interrupted her. Mika saw that she had a purple high light in her hair and that her make-up resembled hers during her teenage years.

-How.. how dare you interrupt a sacrifice to the Prime Heifer?

-Sa- sacrifice? said Mika not able to conceal a tremble in her voice. She was up against a woman with a knife and no matter how many years of karate lessons she had under her belt, she wasn't prepared for this.

-Yes! she answered. The Prime Heifer feeds of souls and he needs them to become strong enough to be transacted into the physical world and bring peace to it!

That's when Mika noticed a small shrine behind Kaylen, the gold statue of a cow catching her attention.

-Your god is a… cow?

The woman became furious.

-It's not a cow! That's just a physical form that… that…. it really doesn't matter!

Mika backed of a bit, having been brave enough earlier to step forward. The way the weird woman was flinging her arms about, it would be surprising if she got Kaylen with the knife. That's why she had to do something.

-Ok, I understand, now let her go.

She smirked.

-And why would I do that?

-You really think your god will appreciate the sacrifice? That is so passé!

-He will, said the woman, he came to me personally and told me.

-Oh, said Mika running out of things to say. Well, take me instead.

That was the best she could come up with. The woman smiled.

-Now why would I do that?

-Er, you don't want her! I mean she…. I'm from a big town, you know, not here. Wouldn't he appreciate me more than a townie? she said hoping she hadn't insulted Kaylen too much.

The woman thought about it for a few seconds before cutting Kaylen's ropes and letting her go.

-Now you come here.

Mika obeyed, she went towards her and knelt where Kaylen had been kneeling, only facing the shrine. It didn't escape her attention though that Kaylen was still there.

-Go! she whispered.

Kaylen looked mortified and frozen in her feet. Mika sighed, there was no reason Kaylen had to be there, she was saved.

The woman resumed to chanting, this time louder. After a little while she brought the knife close to Mika's neck. Finally, she thought, the opportunity she had been looking for. She grabbed the hand with the knife in it, tightly, so tightly and suddenly that she dropped the knife. She got up and in the process twisted the woman's arm up her back. The woman groaned in pain and tried to shuffle to get out of Mika's hold but it was impossible, one small move and her arm would be broken.

-Let me go! she shouted.

-I'm sorry, said Mika, but no can do!

Kaylen appeared in front of her suddenly, holding cut rope in her hands. She motioned at the restrained woman. Mika took the rope with her other hand and started to tie it around the woman's wrists. It wasn't very long or strong but it would do for a bit.

-Go call the sheriff, she told Kaylen.

Kaylen nodded and left the room. Mika looked at the woman with a smirk on her face. She felt really satisfied with herself.

-So you're the killer.

The woman chuckled.

-I'm not a killer. I'm a mere servant, a tool to my master as he will one day be transacted into this rotten world.

-The rotten only thing here is you! Was he a sacrifice too?

The woman was looking at Mika with a stoic expression on her face. It was almost as if she didn't understand the question.

-Answer me! And you had to kill him in my room as well!

That instant, the sheriff followed by Kaylen barged in. A few seconds later the mayor appeared.

-That was fast, mumbled Mika.

-Well what do you expect? I'm practically next to this building! This ain't no Pleasantview! said the sheriff.

He looked towards the restrained woman.

-What have we got here? he said as he stepped closer to her. Ava Cadavra my old friend.

-I see you're still the sheriff. That says a lot about the standards of this town. Everyone must feel veeery safe knowing you're watching over them, said Ava with a cynical smirk on her face.

-Well I'm sure everyone will feel a lot safer with a loon like you behind bars.

The sheriff retrieved his handcuffs and slipped them around Ava's wrists, brushing the practically destroyed ropes off.

-Nice knot. Anyone a sailor in here? he laughed to himself. He led the woman, who had remained surprisingly calm throughout the whole process, outside. The mayor looked at the girls with a sweet smile on his face.

-We can't thank you enough for capturing the culprit. Hopefully now we'll be able to sleep in peace. You have the gratitude of everyone in Strangetown! he said and left.

-Makes it sound like we're gonna get medals, smirked Mika.

Kaylen just laughed at the silliness of her comment.

-That's how the police works here, everyone mucks in.

There was a slight pause. Kaylen turned to face Mika.

-I want to say, thanks. I wouldn't have come out of here alive if it weren't for you. You really risked your life there. No one has ever done anything like that for me.

Mika was moved by Kaylen's appreciation but the atmosphere was getting a bit too heavy, so she laughed to lighten it.

-Well I bet you've never been in such a situation before! It really wasn't much, I've been doing karate all my life.

-But still, it was dangerous, and thank you.

Kaylen then did something unexpected; she hugged her. Mika stood there looking at the girl startled before relaxing and wrapping her arms around her and smiling ever so slightly.

Kaylen stepped back and gave her a big smile.

-I hope I can help too one day!

-I certainly hope not! said Mika laughing.

Kaylen realized why and laughed too.

-You know what I mean, lesser trouble, doesn't need to be crazy people with knives.

The girls finally left the room. They got out of the basement which was a huge relief. Mika realized she had been suffocating all the time she was down there; she had forgotten was it was like to breathe mostly pure oxygen.

-Ok, so I'll head back home, my mum must be freaking out. See you around, oh and thanks again! said Kaylen cheerfully and went for the exit.

Mika smiled in acknowledgement and waved. The door closed behind Kaylen and Mika sighed. She was really exhausted.

She crouched on the ground for a quick rest. Two crazy events in about a day. That's when she remembered it was still night. She was struggling to remain sane and she knew if she stayed any longer she wouldn't.

-Oh, my congratulations to you. The mayor told me all that happened. You were very brave! Charles' voice was heard from the reception.

-Hn, you're awake now? joked Mika as she got up on her feet.

-Why of course! It would be impossible any other way with all that fuss going on.

Mika smirked to herself remembering Charles still fast-asleep after she had screamed and a conversation where no one was really trying to keep it down.

Exhaustion having gotten the best of her, she decided to get some sleep. She went for the lift and within seconds she was in her favourite room. She walked straight ahead until she crashed on the bed face down.

-Ohh, so tiring! she sighed as she felt her muscles ache all over her body. She closed her eyes to sleep and started to feel calmer.

_-I wouldn't get too relaxed if I were you…_

She jumped up. Who had spoken? She looked around the room. Nothing unusual, so she calmed down. She could have sworn she heard a voice though. It really creeped her out. Obviously this town had more of an effect on her that she thought.

Pacified, she lay back down and tried to sleep.

_-You can't really ignore my presence, Mika…_

She jumped up and this time she screamed. Enough crazy things already, not voices in her head too!

-Who are you? What do you want? Get out here! I just beat a very dangerous person just now!

_-Yes,__ and I was very impressed. Your interference however ruined my plans._


	11. A coversation with Cherry Loste

Mika didn't know how to react. She was completely still, thoughts in her head being completed unbelievably slow. The information given to her by a strange voice was impossible to process. Mostly cause she couldn't see the person that was giving them.

-W- who are y-you?

_-I am Cherry Loste._

The name of course didn't tell her anything.

-C- come out! I can't see you…

_-Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference. I'm not the kind that you can see.._

She froze.

-Ghost?

_-You got it._

Mika screamed loudly, more loud than she had ever screamed in her whole life.

-No no! It's not a ghost, my mind, my mind is playing tricks on me! she shouted as she ran around the room panicking.

_-It's not in your imagination…_

-Yes it is, it is in my imagination! she tried to convince herself. All the things that were going on and now on top of it there were ghosts. Ghosts!

The voice just laughed. Mika curled up in a corner and covered her ears. The voice just kept laughing.

_-Yeah, you see Mr. Specter thought he could have the hotel all to himself af__ter grabbing it from my family. Everyone thinks it's a coincidence they all happen to be dead. That's why I decided to haunt it and Mr. Specter paid for it with his life._

-You killed Mr. Specter? shouted Mika uncovering ears, she could hear everything anyway.

_-Of course and I also deemed that no one who steps in this hotel will come out alive. And now I have the perfect tool to do so!_

-So you're here for me now?

_-No, I would never kill you of all people. Although you did ruin my plan of killing someone…_

-Kaylen? What do you want with Kaylen? Wait, a-are you a worshiper of the Prime Heifer?

The voice laughed, pretty damn loudly this time and that alone scared Mika even more.

_-I merely made that up so that girl would kill… People will believe anything nowadays!__ Pretty good plan don't you think?_

-Did you kill Giuseppi?

_-Yes. But I shouldn't take full credit, you killed him just as much as I did._

-Huh?

That's when Mika realized it really was in her imagination. Not even a ghost would speak such nonsense.

_-Didn'__t you notice the time gap? You came back at 4 o' clock from the saloon yet the sun was rising when you came back from the sheriff's. Didn't you think that was weird?_

-You're not real, you're not real, you're not real…. Mika kept repeating it to herself like a mantra. The voice chuckled.

_-You're saying that cause if it's true you know you're guilty, right? You were shuffling for hours when meanwhile that creep was lurking around the hotel. With the help of your body I killed him and dumped him in the shower. By the way, you've got a pretty strong body! It was a lot easier than I thought to beat him!_

Mika couldn't even bear with hearing that. Mostly cause the voice was right. It must have been about six o' clock when she came back from the sheriff's yet she had barely spent an hour shuffling in bed. Where had that other hour gone?

-That's… nonsense. That's not true…

_-Oh it is. And you enjoyed it!_

-No it isn…

_-Yes it is, you enjoyed killing almost as much as I did and you will do it again._

-No I won't…WHAT!

No way! Mika was actually letting the voice affect her and making her believe it was true. She couldn't let it manipulate her like that!

-My imagination, I'm going crazy, this town does that… she kept repeating.

The voice laughed, it just kept laughing. "This can't be happening", she thought.

_-Until next time Mika. Oh, and make sure you're always available, your little outing tonight made me have to use Ava. I prefer it when I can get things done the simple way…_

The voice quieted. Mika was still pressed against the wall, to scared to move anywhere else. She was in a real state, worried anxious, breathing heavily and had tears streaming down her face. She didn't even notice when they appeared. She stayed like that for a few more moment trying to calm down and figure things out. There was no way in hell that voice belonged to a ghost, no such things existed, right? Not to mention one that uses people to kill, that's unheard of!


	12. More blood

Mika freaked out and ran out of the room. She took the lift and kept banging her head against the wall all the time she was in it. What had happened? It all being her imagination wasn't much of a consolation as that would mean she is crazy!

The lift got to the ground floor and Mika threw herself out of it. She rushed down the stairs, almost jumped down from them all at once. She needed to get out, anywhere. Real ghost or not, this place was dangerous.

Her odd behaviour seemed to baffle Charles.

-Is there something wrong, miss?

Mika paused. She was going past the reception desk when she thought of something.

-Um, have you heard of a Cherry Loste?

The receptionist seemed intrigued. His eyes sparkled and he grinned like he had heard the most amusing thing ever.

-Have I heard of Cherry Loste? I leave in Strangetown, how can I not!

Mika walked to the desk. She was concerned. So this Cherry Loste person was real.

-Wh-what happened? Is it a Bella Goth kinda thing?

-Oh no no, much worse.

Now she was really concerned. What could it be about?

-Cherry's family were the original owners of this hotel which believe it or not, was once the most profitable thing in Strangetown. Many people had their eyes on it, but most of all the Specters.

This was not turning out good. What the voice had said was being confirmed!

-Henry Specter obtained the hotel after all of Cherry's family mysteriously died. She herself was saved, she died later in a shooting incident in the manager's room.

Mika gasped.

-She tried to kill him when she was alive?

Charles looked at her puzzled.

-Huh no, she came to the hotel with a gun and found her boyfriend cheating on her. She tried to shoot him but it backfired.

-I see, said Mika listening to the story very carefully with utmost interest.

-What is weird about this, people have reported seeing her ghost in that room. However that was years ago, it no longer happens!

-Yeah sure! said Mika without realizing she was still in front of another person.

-Huh? What do you mean?

-Er… nothing! I need to go make a phone call, so I'll be at the Town Hall, she said and dashed away. In an instant she was outside heading for the next building.

"I need to get out of here!" she thought.

She quickly got to the Town Hall. The lights were still on indicating the mayor hadn't gone home.

"Such a workaholic!"

She went for the phone, she knew the drill from the last time. However, something struck her as weird. She left the phone and looked around the space. Despite the lights being on it was awfully quiet and no one was there. She looked around trying to locate the mayor.

Mika headed for the semi-separate room that served as the office. The image she was faced with was shocking.

Behind the desks, on the floor lay the mayor. He had a deep wound on his head and blood was gushing out of it. The blood stains on the corner of the biggest desk suggested that he had hit his head there. She screamed. No way in hell was this happening!

She dashed out of the place and ran back to the hotel. She rushed past the reception desk, startling Charles and entered the lift. She had more like opened the door of it and fell on the floor, feeling too weak to stand. She was already crying. She attempted to press the button to the penthouse but she couldn't reach it from there. She didn't have enough strength.

She just gathered herself in a corner and cried, she was scared and confused at the same time.

_-Can't say you didn't know._

The voice again. She couldn't take it, she really couldn't take it. She knew it was going to accuse her of doing it and it would be right. She could have done it.

_-This one was an easy one. Too bad you don't have recollection of it, it was so much fun. He had stepped in the hotel several times, so hopefully that get's the point across. _

Mika kept crying and ignoring the voice. She heard everything it said, but didn't talk, there was nothing she could say.

_-Thank you very much for helping me. There is little I can do in this state and your assistance has been invaluable. Now I can finally restore my family's honor._

So many things she was saying, Cherry Loste. She was real after all, Charles had confirmed. No question about it. The sheriff had also said it had been a long time since they had a murder. It all started when she came. It was her causing it all. Her.


	13. Unfriendly visitors

Mika had cried herself to sleep. It was already morning when she woke up to find herself still in the lift. She hastily stood up, wondering what had gotten into her.

She came out and looked around. Was it a dream? It can't have been real, no. The voice, the mayor… no, all a dream. Then why had she slept in the lift?

Light was coming in mostly from the slit under the hotel door. She walked down into the lobby still confused as to what to do, where to go. Even so, she had to do something. Start her day. That's when she remembered it was only her second day there. It felt like a long time with all that had occurred. Each night seemed to be eventful. If that's what always happened, how did the residents remain sane? Did that always happen when she wasn't around?

All that the voice had told her started to come back to her. She refused to believe it was Cherry Loste and that anything said was true. It didn't make sense.

She went towards the reception desk to wake up Charles and tell him to open a window or two. There wasn't much light but she could see him lying face-down on the desk as usual. She shook him.

-Come on, wake up, morning.

Nothing. She shook harder. Again, Charles remained immobile.

-Come on, you gotta wake up, don't be difficult.

She couldn't deny she was worried. She reached for a switch and turned the lights on. She looked at the laying receptionist. Observing him closely, she noticed his eyes were open. Fright washed her over, this couldn't be true. Unless he had some weird disorder and slept with his eyes open, it could only mean one thing. She grabbed hold of his wrist and felt the vein carefully. No pulse.

She dropped his hand and backed of, so much she hit the wall. Once she touched it, she crumbled against it. Tears started to form in her eyes again. This couldn't be happening! Not another one! She cried and cried trying to convince herself it was a heart attack or something similar, even though he was rather young. It can't have been her, she would at least remember something.

She crawled towards the door, avoiding to look anywhere near the reception. She reached for the handle and opened it. As soon as she was out she bolted towards the sheriff's, hoping that he at least would be alive.

She knocked on the door frantically. It was early in the morning but he should be there. After knocking for several minutes non-stop the door open. A very grumpy and grisly sheriff appeared from behind.

-What do you want?

His voice was still croaky from sleeping. Mika had given up trying to look somewhat cool and let her tear spill freely. It was all just too far gone.

-Charles… and the m-mayor…. she said between sobs. They're…

The sheriff now looked concerned.

-Not again… I thought we had caught the killer. Wait, did you say the mayor?

Mika nodded.

The sheriff gasped and completely changed behaviour. He leaned on the doorframe and stared down sorrowfully, having a hard time taking in what he had learned.

Mika kept weeping having seen more death in two days than her whole life. After staying silent for a couple of minutes, the sheriff tried to compose himself and hide his emotions.

-Ok, let's go have a look.

They were at the hotel, Mika, the sheriff and a few people he had brought along to collect the body. They were dusting the place, searching for fingerprints or anything that could be useful. The sheriff was questioning Mika as the only witness.

-So what happened? he asked, still pretty shaken up by finding out about the death of the mayor. As much as it didn't show, they must have been friends.

-I woke up in the lift…

-In the lift?

-Yeah, I kinda slept there… Long story! I tried to wake Charles up, but he wouldn't…

More tears.

-Calm down. We'll investigate this properly and catch the bastard.

Mika didn't know how she felt about that. There was a big chance it was her. She nodded. If it was anyone else she definitely wanted them caught.

-What were you doing between 11p.m. and 7a.m., he asked.

-Well, at around 11 I must have gone to the Town Hall and found… after that- wait, do you suspect me?

The old man grunted.

-Nothing personal, just doing my job, he answered in a hostile tone. Just that you're the only witness, you found the mayor dead at night and didn't report it until now when you came to report Charles' death. And no one else seems to be hovering around the hotel, so it's hard to tell who else it could have been.

Mika never thought they would actually suspect her despite what she thought she knew. Even so, it wouldn't be her, it would be Cherry.

-Oh, and how else do you explain that none of this happened until you appeared.

The door of the hotel opened and Trishtan appeared. He was looking around puzzled at the team collecting evidence, wondering what had gone on.

The sheriff glared at Mika before leaving to talk to one of the guys on the team. Mika couldn't help it and she broke down crying. She was trying to control her sobs, but it wasn't easy. Trishtan approached her clearly very worried.

-Are you ok? What's happened?

-Charles and the mayor… she answered in a weak voice, sheriff suspects me…

-That's ridiculous! How can he suspect you?

-He's right.

-Huh?

Mika wiped her tears on her sleeve and led Trishtan to a quieter corner.

-Last night, I heard a voice. It claimed to be Cherry Loste, a girl that had died here years ago. She said that I killed these people.

Trishtan looked baffled.

-What? You believe the things a strange voice tells you?

-No, I don't believe that I can hear a strange voice! It's… not normal. But everything she said was true. I think she possessed me… and used me to do these things…

Mika broke down into more tears. Trishtan came close to her and hugged her. She was of course stunned by this, but the warmth from his body comforted her. Two days already, two crazy days, she could definitely use a hug…

-Um, we shall be going, announced the sheriff, we shall contact you if we find anything new, he said and looked towards Mika. She felt his glare burn.

He gathered his staff and left. Mika wiped the rest of her tears and broke out of Trishtan's embrace. She walked towards the main lobby.

-Ok, I have to find a way to go. It's dangerous here. It's dangerous for me to be here.

-That's not true, said Trishtan as he rushed to catch up to her. We don't know anything yet, not even if Cherry Loste left a ghost..

-She did! Charles told me… That people had seen her.

-Did you see her?

-No, but she talked to me. If you put all the evidence together it's true, I am the culprit.

Mika took some slow breaths trying not to freak out. She wasn't considered a killer if a crazy ghost took over her body and killed people.

The weather outside had changed. It had obviously gone darker and there was a chill in the atmosphere even thought they were inside. She looked through the door under the stairs from which outdoors could be seen and she noticed the sky had gone gray.

-That's an awfully quick weather change, said Trishtan as he also looked outside.

-Is that not normal here?

-No, he mumbled.

As Mika was watching the sky get covered by increasingly thick clouds, she saw something that made her blood freeze.

Near a plant pot stood an odd creature. It was hardly taller than the plant pot itself and its skin was a disgusting blue colour, at first glance it blended in perfectly with its surroundings. What was really creepy was the fact it had an oversized head and large eyes that took over most of it. From where she was standing she couldn't even tell if it had a nose or a mouth. She observed the creature thinking it must be part of the decoration and she just didn't notice it before.

With that thought, she reassured herself and was finally at ease. Nothing to worry about! That instant however the creature's diminutive arm twitched. Cold sweat soaked her forehead and the feeling that the circulation in her legs had been cut off returned.

She did the only logical thing she could think of that moment; she screamed. Bad idea. The ugly creature started hoping up and down before rushing towards her direction. She screamed louder and started to hop away from it herself.

Her reaction brought Trishtan's attention to the matter. He was trying to remain calm, tugging on Mika's shirt in the direction of the basement as more of them, some even green, started to appear.

-Run! he shouted.

Mika snapped out and followed quickly. Trishtan opened the door to the basement and slammed it behind them when they were both in, just in time before the aliens got inside the building.

Mika was panting heavily and panicking.

-Wh-what the hell was that? No, now they're in, they're gonna be roaming in the hotel, no!

Trishtan was making calming gestures, looking as if this thing happened all the time.

-So they are real? THEY ARE REAL?

-Shh, yes, they are real.

-WHAT THE HELL!

-Shhh, don't shout, he said whispering, you don't wanna catch their attention.

Mika was still in a state of panic and didn't seem to be calming down.

-This… this is crazy! There's no such thing as aliens!

-Then what are those things roaming around the hotel.

She glared at him and he lowered his head apologetically.

-We need to come up with a plan, he said. We can absolutely not let them get us, it is vital that we don't! This is actually the first time I've experienced an alien invasion, he said with a slight smile.

-Pardon me? You find this amusing? And the fact that all this started happening only when I appeared? How is this possible? What did I do!

Trishtan tried to reassure Mika.

-It's ok, all we need to do is fight. They can't stand water so if we throw that on them, they'll disappear. I think they are a few things we could use around here…

He went off to find the equipment while Mika stayed with her back glued to the door. Just when she was here, huh? Just when she was here. It wasn't the murders that were a problem, that could be explained very simply, some crazy ghost taking over her body to do the dirty work, but aliens? Where did they fit in?

-Found them! said Trishtan with a smile and holding two water pistols. He handed one over to Mika.

-Here you go. Aim it at an alien and shoot; they should dissolve within seconds.

-Thanks, she said as she took it.

Trishtan opened the door just enough to see through. Mika peeked as well. The aliens seemed to have multiplied, about 8 to 10 of them wandering in the lobby. They were looking around curiously, touching the furniture and objects with their slimy hands. They seemed to be communicating to each other in an incoherent language. Mika wanted to scream but resisted the urge. She couldn't believe something this bizarre was happening and all she felt like doing was squishing her hands around one of the small ugly creatures' throat until she saw life abandon their creepy mirror-like eyes.

She felt Trishtan tap her shoulder and looked up.

-On my signal, we go out and shoot. Make sure you get them, only if water comes into contact with their skin can we defeat them.

Mika nodded and resumed to monitoring the aliens' moves. She soon heard Trishtan's voice.

-1…2…3!

The door slammed wide open and Mika and Trishtan jumped out. Immediately the attention of all the aliens was drawn to them and they started to charge towards them. The pair started shooting right away. Mika was panicking as they came closer and was shooting frantically. The moment water touched them, just as Trishtan had said, they dissolved. Mika watched appalled as an alien near her melted into a slimy maze after shooting it, waving its hands hopelessly and producing odd noises.

-Mika, WATCH OUT!

Mika snapped out and paid attention. The aliens were closing nearer on them but now they were less. She started shooting again and eliminating them until none were left.

-We're safe… she said with a sigh of relief.

-Don't relax yet… there are more around, said Trishtan holding the pistol near his body and looking around cautiously.

He took some very careful steps towards the lobby. Mika followed just as carefully and quietly. No aliens were in sight, but she could swear she sensed their presence. She looked around trying not to panic, making sure no alien was going to jump out from behind her. Her eye was drawn to the atrium were she had seen the first alien. It was cloudy but it was still pretty light. As she was looking there, she noticed something run. It was gone in a flash.

-There!

Trishtan looked to where she was pointing.

-Something's there.

Together, they proceeded towards the atrium door. Once they reached it, Trishtan began to open it.

-Are you crazy?

Trishtan paused opening the door and looked at her puzzled.

-What are you doing?

-We need to go out and vanquish it. We can't let anything roam…

-It's dangerous. I almost got killed this time… You never said, what happens if they get you? she asked although she didn't want to know the answer.

-I don't know. No one that's been kidnapped has ever come back to tell…

-Not even Bella?

Trishtan looked intrigued by the question.

-Bella? She doesn't have any memories and I'm not sure she was kidnapped.

-Huh? What makes you say that?

-Nothing in particular, it just doesn't sound like a kidnap to me. Everyone else that was kidnapped was never seen again, even without memories. I guess we can never find out though. Anyway, let's go.

Trishtan prepared to open the door.

-WAIT!

-What? he asked looking quite worried.

-Nothing, I just really don't wanna do this.

-What has to be done has to be done. Come on, he said with a smile, a bright smile that gained her trust.

He slowly opened the door, a bit at a time. It was hardly halfway open when he slipped through. Mika followed in the same manner. On their tip toes, they walked around the circular area, ears perched for any sound and eyes scanning every detail. It wasn't long before they were faced with another herd of aliens.

They seemed to be hanging around in front of the gallery and when they noticed the two approaching they ran towards them in an aggressive manner. It almost seemed like an ambush to Mika.

They wasted no time and began to shoot again. They beat every alien before they reached them and had a chance to harm them. Soon, there were none left other than one that was at the back. Once the others had vanished, it started to run in the opposite direction.

"An alien running away?" she thought startled.

-You chase it, I'll get it from the other side! shouted Trishtan before bolting in the direction they had come from. Mika started to run after the alien, still concerned that it might get her if she got too close. She held the pistol high ready to aim if she saw it.

She had made the circle when she finally spotted it. It was several meters away from her and hadn't noticed her. Gulping, she approached it very slowly, trying to remain unnoticed. The alien however turned and saw her and immediately began to run away. Before it had a chance though, Trishtan was in front blocking its way.

"Gotcha!"

She prepared to fire, or rather water, when she noticed the creature's weird behaviour. It was waving its tiny hands and getting closer to the floor while making weird noises. Its practically invisible mouth was moving, like it was trembling and Mika went as far as to thing she saw fear shine in its enormous eyes.

She looked at Trishtan not knowing what to make of it. Trishtan looked just as stunned.

-It's telling us not to kill it…

Mika grabbed her forehead and closed her eyes as the information went in and tried her best to keep hold of herself.

-Alien… You speak freakin' alien?

-Why yes, replied Trishtan dumbfounded by her reaction. Almost everyone in Strangetown does. We pick it up from our TVs, the signals get mixed up with spaceships.

-Oh. Makes sense, said Mika trying to dismiss the fact and stay sane. What else is it saying?

-That it's only following orders and it's nothing personal….

-Personal? said Mika as she looked at the terrified alien.

As she looked at it it's expression seemed to change, it got harsher. It mouthed some things she couldn't understand so she looked at Trishtan for help.

-It says… they need to stop Cherry Loste no matter what.

Mika felt her heart sink and her stomach turn around. She was possessed by Cherry Loste….

-D-does… does that mean to kill me?

The alien made a noise and Trishtan replied: Yes.

She felt like fainting. A bunch of aliens had come over just to kill her when she hadn't even done anything. Just by hosting Cherry Loste, something she wasn't even aware of.

-B-but I…I'm not Cherry Loste… Tell it that!

-He can understand you.

-Huh?

-Aliens can understand all the languages in the world.

-Whatever, I'm not Cherry Loste! she screamed at the alien. Immediately it started rambling, rather angrily too.

-Only if Cherry is in a physical body can they kill her soul… As long as she has a host.

Mika almost collapsed. Not possible… She refused, yes she refused to die because of someone else's fault. She couldn't help it though, some odd creatures coming from a whole other galaxy just to get rid of her… because a crazy ghost was in her.

-You… you came all this way just for that? What can I say, your technology must be very advanced to make what I presume to be a very long journey just for this.

The creature started waving its hands again and talking really fast.

-No, by no means is our technology that advanced, translated Trishtan, the only way we can get here is cause we found an uncolapsable wormhole. A wormhole? exclaimed Trishtan. So they are real!

-What? asked Mika now getting a bit annoyed by the situation. However that word did ring some bells…

"_That's one possibility. The other one is that there is some kind of electromagnetic field covering the whole area. Of course, that explanation is unlikely, since scientifically there is no reason for a field like that to exist. It could be justified saying that there is a gate to a parallel universe somewhere here, but if there was such a thing, we would have definitely found it already. Not once has a person gone missing from here, not without finding their body a few days later. People that have gone missing from other places have appeared here, but never the other way round. Then you'd tell me "what if this is an exit from another universe". First of all, we are talking about people from other cities and second, if this was a time-wormhole, there would be such fields in other places and nothing like that has ever been reported. It's only here. So that only leaves the alien explanation."_

Kaylen's words echoed in her head.

-So she was right….

-Huh? went Trishtan. What did you say?

-Hm nothing… Just, Kaylen was right! Mika said cheerfully, a complete change of behaviour.

-Eh, what do you mean? asked Trishtan very confused,. even the alien seemed a bit baffled.

-The reason nothing works here, cell phones, TV signals and such is cause there's an electromagnetic field over the town. Kaylen said there shouldn't be one unless there's a gate to a parallel universe, a wormhole or something. Well, this guy has just said there's a wormhole here!

-Oh. Well that would explain a lot, said Trishtan, not looking half as excited as Mika.

'Wait, why am I happy? That means there's nothing they can do about it!"

-Alien guy, is there a wormhole only here or in other places too?

The alien began speaking again. Trishtan translated.

-No, only here is there one. Normally they collapse after being used, not this one. Their galaxy is billions of galaxies away from ours and they can't even conceive the kind of technology it would take to make such a journey.

Mika nodded in understanding. However, one thing still didn't make sense…

-Why Cherry Loste? What has she ever done to you that you despise her so badly?

The alien mumbled more, its annoying voice starting to tick her off. She waited till Trishtan could interpret.

-Many years ago… She found a spaceship in the desert…. and told people about it. That's when… they started suspecting aliens for the disappearance of many people… Being more aware, it was harder to kidnap. When she died, we were glad…. but she just came back to haunt… We want revenge… cause as she is she still causes us problems.

Mika nodded. So this is what it was about.

-How about forgive and forget?

The aliens burst out in anger, waving its arms about angrily and growling at Mika. She stepped back as Trishtan tried to control it.

-Ok, ok, he said, is that all?

The alien paused and nodded hastily.

-Good.

Mika looked at Trishtan. He nodded.

-Farewell amigo, she said and shot the alien. It started howling loudly as it melted to the ground, leaving behind a disgusting green maze.

She was now depressed again. The aliens were after her, what was she to do?

-My life is actually in danger. And I'm stuck here…

Trishtan quietly spoke.

-There is one thing you can do…

Mika's interest was piqued.

-What's that? she asked hopefully.

Trishtan looked at her, his face was hard to read. He seemed confident yet concerned.

-Come with me.


	14. Exorcism

Trishtan had led Mika to the town jail. The sheriff wasn't there, probably out on his previous investigation, but it didn't quite make sense why they were there.

Trishtan hadn't spoken one word since they left the hotel. He went near one of the cage-like cells and gestured to someone Mika couldn't see. She curiously went closer to have a look herself.

Sitting on the wooden bench opposite the cell's door, was Ava Cadavra, the person that had attacked Kaylen last night. She still had that vicious look on her face and she seemed to be amused by the presence of the two.

-Well well, what do we have here? Trishtan Legend and the hotel manager I assume?

Mika looked at Trishtan panicky. She couldn't believe he had brought her there!

-What's this all about?

-Mika, what you don't know about Ava is she's an amazing exorcist. You have a spirit inside you that needs to go before it commits another crime and to stop the aliens being after you.

She couldn't believe it. Exorcism? She stood there dumbfounded looking once at Trishtan and once at Ava.

-You're kidding me right? An exorcism?

-Hey hey now, kids, what makes you think I would do such a thing? Why should I help you?

-It's in your best interest, said Trishtan, this spirit seems to be unpredictable, you never know when she could turn against you. Haven't you heard of Cherry Loste?

Ava looked interested. She got up from the bench and walked near the rails.

-Cherry Loste? Is this what it's about?

-Yes. And if you're smart, never mind kind, you should help us.

The weird woman laughed.

-It's still none of my concern. I'm not that useless as to not be able to defend myself. It's against my morals to help people that brought me here.

-Would you do it for your freedom? Mika said almost under her breath.

-What? exclaimed Trishtan surprised. How can… she she… is a criminal!

-She's innocent.

Ava seemed unfazed by the course of events. Mika, obviously very nervous and concerned, continued.

-It wasn't her that tried to kill Kaylen, it was Cherry. She tricked her into offering a sacrifice by appearing as a deity. Am I right? You said he told you personally. That he wanted a sacrifice…

Ava's eyes were lowered. She seemed to be contemplating what Mika had said and her attitude had changed, now she looked more remorseful.

-I… still don't value my freedom that much… but I ain't letting a stinkin' little ghost trick me like that!

Trishtan smiled. He looked at Mika who had her head lowered. She still didn't feel confident about this…

-You ok?

She raised her head slightly and nodded.

-I gotta do what I gotta do, right? she said in a more confident tone. I can't leave things like this cause who knows what's gonna happen. It's just something that has to be done!

Everyone was determined. They were going to rid the world of Cherry Loste.

Trishtan went over to the desk the sheriff normally sat at and grabbed some keys. He came back and unlocked the cell door.

-No one must know we let you escape.

Ava came out of the cell, looking her usual smug self.

-No worries, I won't be here long enough to tell.

Mika unadmitedly, was panicking. What she had heard about exorcisms wasn't pretty…

-Shall we start? asked Trishtan.

Ava opened her black coat to reveal a collection of small crystals. They were hanging around her neck by a thin cord.

-These are used as charms usually, but this one here, she said while pulling off a small black one, can be used to extract ghost from a temporary host.

Mika inspected the crystal. It had four sides and at the top it was shaped like a pyramid, it reminded her of the Egyptian obelisks. It seemed a bit worn off, chipped at places, but it was still pretty.

-Extend your left arm, commanded Ava.

Mika did as she was told. Ava held her hand still and without a warning, pierced the crystal into her skin. Blood oozed out of the wound trickling all down her arm and dripping onto the floor like teardrops. Mika screamed and tried to pull her hand away but it was only making the pain worse. Trishtan was freaking out, not knowing what to do.

-Stay still if you don't want to have your hand ripped off.

Mika was shaking and trying to comprehend what was going on.

-Are… are y-you crazy! shouted Trishtan.

-You wanted an exorcism, Ava snapped back at him. Now, let's begin.

Ava started chanting in a weird language while holding the crystal in place. Mika was trying to stop the shaking, but it was impossible. It wasn't the shock anymore, it was the pain.

What seemed like hours had passed, meanwhile Mika had collapsed onto the floor, too weak from the blood loss, and Ava unfazed continued with the ritual kneeling next to her. Trishtan was as white as a sheet. Probably even he wasn't used to so much blood.

The pain had fazed slightly, her hand having gone numb. That might not have been a good sign, but she couldn't care. All she wanted was for this hell to end…

Soon enough she started feeling pin pricks in her body. At first she ignored them but they kept getting stronger. She made some noises for Ava to notice, coherent words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Trishtan noticed there was something wrong and tried to question Ava, but she only chanted louder.

The pin pricks turned into pain, shooting throughout her body. She couldn't ignore them, she shuffled and groaned, it kept getting worse. The wound that had gone numb after so long, as if activated began to hurt. The pain from that was the worse. She couldn't even think, her vision had gone blurry and all she could hear was muffled sounds of Ava's chanting and Trishtan panicking.

"This is the end…."

She was slipping into unconsciousness. A new voice could be heard, she recognized it very well.

"Cherry…"

She couldn't make out words, but they sounded threatening. Her voice was getting more and more distant, fading away from her. After a couple of seconds, she jerked awake. Ava removed the crystal and sat back. Mika looked around. Nothing was blurry, she could hear properly, even her wound was completely healed. Was this a dream?

-Wh-what happened?

-Did it work? asked Trishtan.

-I don't know, answered Ava, but I certainly can't sense her presence anymore.

Mika smiled. She was free!


	15. So this is goodbye

All together they walked outside. Mika felt very relieved that everything had ended. Cherry Loste would hurt no one else now.

-I want to say, thanks, said Mika to Ava. You really saved my life.

Ava grunted.

-Whatever. I would appreciate an apology for sending an innocent to jail more.

-I didn't know you were innocent at the time. Still, sorry. So what are you gonna do now?

-Don't know, said Ava gazing at the desert, I'm definitely not staying in this hellish town, that's for sure. Other than that…

Trishtan smiled and flung his arm over Mika's shoulder casually. As nonchalant as he was, it still startled her.

-Thanks on my behalf too. Good luck on anything you set out to.

Ava nodded and began to walk away.

-One more thing! shouted Mika. No more human sacrifices. Or any kind.

Ava had turned to face her, she now continued her way. Before that, Mika swore she had seen a faint smile on her face.

"Look at that, she is human after all."

They watched Ava leave until she blended in with the horizon.

-Are you sure she'll be ok walking through the desert all by herself?

-Sure, answered Trishtan, I do it all the time. She's not the kind of person you need to worry about, she can come though anything.

Mika rested her head on Trishtan's shoulder. Trishtan turned to look at her.

-And you? What are you going to do? Return to the hotel?

Mika sighed, more in relief than in exasperation.

-I don't know. I really don't want to. Yesterday I called for help, so I don't know.

-I hope you stay here, smiled Trishtan. Maybe then I'd have a chance…

Mika let go of all her inhibitions, it was alright now. She leaned up and kissed him. Trishtan was startled at first, but relaxed into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, when noises from a vehicle were heard. Dust rose to the atmosphere making it difficult to see. When it cleared, a big old bus was there.

-What? exclaimed Mika. I thought busses didn't pass from here!

-They don't, muttered Trishtan.

Mika rushed near it. The door opened and she could see the driver.

-How come a bus is passing form here? she asked.

-A got a call from a friend, replied the driver with a smile. He said his son knew someone who was stranded here. Since there's no other way to leave, I came.

Mika smiled inwardly. "Keane."

-Is that person you? asked the driver.

-Yes, replied Mika hyped up, finally a way out!

-Hop on then! he said kindly.

Mika nodded. She then looked back. Trishtan was there looking at her, wearing his usual smile. Except she could read through it, it was fake.

She walked near him.

-I'm really sorry, she said. I…

-Don't be! I'm really happy for you. There's nothing here for you, so it's better you go. Your whole life is out there.

Mika held his hands and looked in his eyes. He looked happy, but he was sorrowful.

-Thanks so much for your understanding, she said.

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, as if he was never going to let her go.

-I'll miss you, she said trying to hide the break in her voice and hold her tears back. She was not going to cry!

-I'll always remember you, started Trishtan. I hope you have a happy life.

Mika hugged him tighter before letting go.

-Goodbye, she waved. She walked towards the bus and got on. She looked back one last time.

Trishtan was waving at her and smiling. From where she was standing he looked genuinely happy. She smiled back.

"Thank you for everything."

She then walked inside to get a seat near a window and gaze at the place for one last time.

"I left all my things behind", she thought chuckling, "but I'm not getting near that hotel again. The sooner I leave the best, although there's something I'll miss…"

-Have a safe trip Mika! she heard Trishtan shout. She waved at him, still wearing her brightest smile. She wasn't going to let him see her sad.

The bus started. It was off in the direction of the desert, as there was no road.

"I will build a road here one day, damnit!" she thought as they got further and further away from the town.

It was soon out of sight from Strangetown. Trishtan waved until she was gone for real. His bright smile had now been replaced by a new one, a devious one and a strange glint in his eyes had appeared.

-She may be gone, but I'll teach them all a lesson. No one can stop Cherry Loste….

*******THE END*******


End file.
